Control Nova
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Skylark Storm, was born with cosmic abilities much like Sam Alexander. Or you might know him as Nova. But unlike Sam, Sky has a hard time controlling her powers. She ended being able to keep them in check. But when the one and only Sam Alexander shows up to Midtown High, all her hard work keeping her powers hidden and buried goes out the window. I suck at summaries. SamXSky
1. chapter 1

**New Kids At School  
_**

Sky hits her alarm and it exploded into a bunch of little tiny pieces. She groans and gets out of bed, heading downstairs with a broken alarm clock in her hands. This was the third time this week she's broken her alarm clock.

"Again?" Sky groans and lays her head on the kitchen table. "Hey, chin up. It's gonna get better."

"When?" She asks, picking her head up from the table looking up at her mom whose making breakfast. "I had it to where I didn't have to worry about flare-ups like this."

"I know you don't want to learn more about these gifts but why don't you learn to control them. Then you wouldn't have to worry about these flare-ups?" Her mother asks, moving a couple of pieces of bacon around in the pan.

Sky stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before answering, "Because these powers completely terrify me. I've tried to control them but it didn't work out too well, remember."

Images of the past float around in her head, of when she couldn't control it and it protected her out of focus.

Secretly she was tired of being scared all the time but she didn't trust herself. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she already blamed herself for everything that happened when her powers first started to manifest.

Her mother puts a plate in front of her and she digs in immediately. In a good ten minutes, she finishes it and then heads back upstairs to get ready for school. Once upstairs she puts on a pair of skinny jeans, a baby blue t-shirt, and a pair of grey high top converse, after that she brushes her hair and throws her books in her book bag. She picks up her book bag and throws it over her shoulder before heading downstairs.

"Bye, mom."

"Hey I'm working the late shift tonight so I won't be here when you get home." Mrs. Storm replies as Sky runs out of the apartment and down the street to catch up with MJ.

She's always walked to school with MJ, ever since Sky moved here and they became best they've walked to school. Always. So after catching up with MJ, MJ says to her, "Hey we're getting three new kids in our class."

"That's cool, I just hope they aren't total jerks like last time." Sky says ask they walk down the street.

"Yeah, Charlie and Maddison were so mean to everyone. I hope they're nice." MJ replies ask they get closer to the school.

"Hey, do you think Peter's going to be late again today?" The two enter Midtown High and head to MJ's locker before heading to Sky's.

"I don't know, for his sake, I hope not. He's always late." Sky grabs her books out of her locker and they head to their first class of the day, Math.

She takes her seat and gets her notebook out and waits for class to start. The teacher, Mrs. Charleston, puts a math equation on the board and she says, "Sky when the bell rings I want to see if you can solve this equation."

"Alright, Mrs. Charleston. Just out of curiosity why are you having me solve this equation?"

"I just want to see if you can solve it." She finishes the equation on the board and when Sky looks back at MJ she's completely horrified at what's on the board. "What if I can't solve it?"

"I at least want you to try, Sky."

The bell rings and a bunch of students come pouring into the classroom, taking their seats. "Alright for those of you who are new I'm Mrs. Charleston. My expectations are right over there on the wall and I expect you to be right on time."

Mrs. Charleston nods at Sky and she gets up from her seat and heads over to the board grabbing a marker. "While she solves that equation, everyone else can get to work on your assignments that are underneath your desks. They're simple algebraic equations."

Sky starts to write on the board and as she writes it catches Sam's attention. Heck, she caught his attention from the moment he walked into the room. He felt drawn to her and that's something that never happens.

A lovesick smile forms on his face as he watches her write down the answer on the board. He had to know who she was, he just had to and by the end of the day, he was going to know who she was.

When she finishes writing down the equation on board she turns around, her eyes meet Sams and they lock. There was an instant connection between the two, they were drawn to each other. She sits down and pulls out the assignment from underneath her desk, finishing it 30 minutes before class ended.

The bell rings and everyone gets up out of their seats heading to their next class, everyone except for Sky that is. Mrs. Charleston wants to talk to her.

"I want to know if you'd like to compete in the math olympics? I have the papers right here. Just think about, here are the papers." Mrs. Charleston says, handing her a packet.

She grabs the packet and leaves the classroom, heading to her locker. She grabs her books and head to the next class and await for the to ring.

After that class, it's lunchtime and Sky couldn't wait, She was super hungry and she couldn't wait to help MJ with her poster. After putting her books in her locker she gets her money and gets in the lunch line. She gets a hamburger and some fries then pays for her food before heading over the table she shared with MJ, Peter, and Harry.

She sits down and begins to eat, MJ, Peter, and Harry soon join her. She dips a fry into a pile of ranch dressing before she plops it into her mouth. "So what did Mrs. Charleston have to talk to you about?"

"She just wants me to compete in the math olympics, that's all. I don't know if I'm going to do it." She replies, picking up her hamburger.

"Come on Sky you have to. You super smart when it comes to math." Peter says, then take a drink of his soda.

"I don't know Pete, I'm not good under pressure you that." Sky takes a bite out of her hamburger.

The four continue to eat and when they finish they put up their trays. Sky and MJ get out MJ's banner and a ladder. Sky gets on the ladder and hangs up one side of the banner, then goes to the other side. She climbs up the ladder and goes to hang up the other side.

"Move it up a little." Sky does just that and the ladder starts to shake some but she ignores it. "That's perfect."

She pins it and takes a look at the banner, it did look perfect. A couple of kids run past the ladder and it tips causing Sky to fall off. She closes her eyes and waits for the impact for the ground but it never comes instead, she felt arms break her fall. She reopens her eyes and they're met with soft blue ones.

Sam holds Sky in her in his arms. Electricity started to spark between them, not literally but figuratively. Sam sets Sky on the ground and then asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save." She replies, giving him a small smile. "I'm Sky."

"Sam." He replies, returning her friendly smiles. He couldn't take his eyes off, he was too afraid he was going to miss something.

She could feel energy start to flow through her body, that was her cue to leave and that she did.

After running away from Sam, Sky runs to the bathroom and tries to get her hands to quit glowing. She closes her eyes and says in a whisper, "Just calm down."

She takes a deep breath in and then let it out shakily. Next time it was going to probably be a little harder to do than that.

 **A/N :**

 **Some chapters will be longer than others some will be short. Just a heads up. This chapter seemed a little all over the place, what did you guys think?**

 **-Arixa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Venom  
_**

Sky sees Harry and Peter in the hall so she says trying to catch up with them, "Harry, Pete, wait up."

"I was just telling Peter not to be late tonight." Harry tells Sky with a giant smile on his face. Harry, Sky, and MJ have been looking forward to this for a while, they hardly get to spend time with Peter.

"Late? For?" Peter starts to ask but Harry cuts him off saying, "My dads out of town. The penthouse is open for a movie marathon with you, me, Sky, and MJ."

Ava says while the others drag Peter away, "Excuse us, but we need to borrow Pete for a tinsy sec."

Harry and Sky stood there idly confused. Peter calls out trying to give his friends a viable excuse, "It's a club thing. I just joined today, Sandwich club. Later guys!"

Sky and Harry turn and face each other trying to understand what just happened. "It's okay Harry I'm sure everything's gonna be okay. Tonight's gonna go just as planned. We're gonna sit around, watch movies, and stuff our faces with junk food. It'll be just like old times."

Harry gives Sky a small smile and the two head to class, none of them expecting that tonight wasn't going to be just like old times.

After class Sky went to meet up with Harry but he seemed really mad so she just left him alone and went to go find MJ instead. When she does find MJ she's talking to Peter. "Bring the new kids to his place. Maybe at the end of the flick, it'll be like old times with new friends."

When Sky heard MJ say this she was a little excited that Sam was going to be there. Even though she loses control of her powers every single time she's in a close proximity to him she still likes him. He's cute and funny, even when she tried to avoid him she couldn't.

"Think of it as a team bonding exercise. Just without the costumes and fighting and stuff." Peter says as he, Ava, Luke, Danny, and Sam approach the door.

"I don't need new friends..." Sam states but then asks, "Is Sky gonna be there?"

"Harry's cool, it's gonna be fun and yes she's gonna be there."

The door to Harry's penthouse opens and Flash is standing there, a party raging behind him. "Flash? - Party! Did not see that one coming."

Everyone enters and the door shuts behind them. "I'm missing homework for this?"

"This wasn't supposed to be this. MJ. Sky." Peter says, getting his two other friends attention.

"Hey guys, some party huh." Sky asks casually looking around. She wasn't really one for parties.

"I thought we were just going to be watching movies." MJ says as she and Sky walk over to Peter.

"Me too, but apparently we're watching half the school party at Harry's house instead." Peter sarcastically remarks.

"The whole school actually." Harry says, correcting us. "Except for the ones who weren't invited."

Sky looks over at the table of refreshments and snacks to see Sam eating some Nachos. "What? They're good nachos!" Sky lets out a small chuckle at the boy whose currently stuffing his face.

"I invited them, Harry." Peter defends.

Sky wasn't going to stand there and listen to her friends fight, but she also knew she couldn't do anything about it either. She walks over to Sam and asks nervously, "Uh, you wanna dance?"

Sam looked at her wide eyed and nodded. She grabbed his hand and right when she did she felt a jolt of energy rush through her body making her quickly stop. It made her wonder if he felt it too.

"A-Are you okay?"

Sky looks up Sam and she says, "Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, is okay." He replies, pulling her out on the dance floor, "Let's dance."

And that's what the two did until a giant roar made everything stop. A giant black monster comes busting out of the bathroom and everyone runs out screaming. Sky just stood there frozen in fear, there was a giant monster in her best friends penthouse. Sam grabbed Sky's hand and pulled her towards the exit. Once he gets her outside he quickly kisses her on the cheek and says, "I have to go but please stay safe."

A small blush formed on her face and in a matter of seconds he was gone. "Where did he go?" She thought to herself.

She looked around for MJ and Harry and found them easily, heading up the stairs to the roof.

"MJ what are you doing?" Harry asks as they stand on a ledge that has a railing. He's sounding like a really concerned parent right now.

"Getting the scoop of the year." She replies holding up her phone to the side of the roof so she can capture the fight. "This is my ticket at a job at Daily Bugle."

"More like a ticket to the hospital." Sky replies, trying to knock some sense into her best friend.

The fight continues and Harry nervously asks, "Do you see Peter?"

"I can't get a clear shot." MJ replies, looking through her phone screen.

Sky and Harry look through her phone screen and see that the black monster is strong. "Woah! It's stronger than Spider-Man."

Harry trips over the and both MJ and Sky scream Harry's name. His hands grab onto the side of the railing and they start to slip. "I can't hold on!"

Harry's hand slips off and Sky quickly grabs his hands and try's to pull him up. She could easily pull him but she didn't want to cause questions. I pull him and he says, "I think you just pulled out my only chest hair."

"Sorry."

Once the evil thing is destroyed the three of them get pulled up to the roof. "You've seen my friend, Peter?"

"-shrimpy kid?" "-Spaghetti arms?" "-Three dollar haircut?" "Only a 98 average?" The other four hero's around Spider-Man ask.

Spider-Man walks over to Harry and says, "Don't worry, he's fine."

"Good." Harry says, "He's my best friend."

Sky was happy to see Harry wasn't mad at Peter anymore. Then Sam popped into her head. She still didn't know if he was okay. Harry's dad comes up and thanks Spider-Man for saving his son but he seemed a little off. She didn't get why he questioned when Spider-Man destroyed the monster.

"Oh my god, Sam..." Sky says as she pushes past Norman Osborne's bodyguards and runs down the stairs back to the penthouse's door. She opens the door and quickly calls out Sam's name.

There wasn't an answer.

"Sam?" She calls out. "Sam are you here?"

Sam moves a piece of rubble and right when Sky sees him she runs right over to him and pulls him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I tried to help Spider-Man but that evil venom thing but I couldn't." Sam replies but then ask Sky, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She says. "Come on let's get out of here."

Sam nods and they take the elevator down to the lobby. The two walk out of the building and head down the busy streets of New York City. The whole way they walked to Sky's house they didn't say a word, the both of them were too nervous and didn't want to say something stupid.

"You didn't have to walk me home."

Keeping up his act he replies, "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Sky does why he did to her and kisses his cheek.

She heads inside and Sam stands there with a blush on his skin. A smile forms on his face as he stands there. Sky, on the other side of the door, her smile faded when her whole body started to glow blue.

"No, no, no, no, no, not now...more like never." Sky says to her self as she rummages through the kitchen cabinet looking for Haloperidol. Her mother stated keeping some at home for when she lost control.

Her hands find the syringe and she takes off the cap, unaware Sam aka Nova was watching the whole thing. She felt the energy grow more intense so she sprung into action jamming the syringe into her leg, pushing down on the button. The drug taking effect in under five minutes.

She fell to the ground, out cold, the blue energy around her disappearing leaving one Sam Alexander very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Team  
_**

Sam was curious as to what was going on so he was going to wait until either Sky woke up or her mother or father got home. It explained why she kept disappearing but he didn't understand why she was having such a hard time controlling it.

Sam ended up waiting till 3:00 in the morning when Sky's mom got out of her car and approached her front porch to see him sitting there. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I..uh..this is gonna sound really crazy but I can help Sky." Sam says as the two walk to her front porch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Storm says opening the front, revealing a passed out Sky on the floor with a syringe in her hand.

Mrs. Storms' expression changes when she saw her daughter passed out. "Oh, honey..."

Mrs. Storm grabs the syringe from Sky's hand and throws it in the trash. Sam was already on the floor and had Sky in his arms. "She should wake up in few hours."

Sam picks her up and follows Mrs. Storm upstairs and down the hallway to Sky's room. She opens the room and Sam sets her down gently on her bed before following Sky's mother into the kitchen.

"So how can you help her?"

Sam focus and makes his hand glow blue. With a lot of practice, he was able to control the Nova force without his helmet. "You're just like her."

"I can try to help her control it. I work with S.H.E.I.L.D. I'm sure we can help her. I'll be back when she wakes up if she still doesn't have control knock her out." Sam says, heading outside and then to the school.

Once inside he runs to detention and heads up to the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier. He heads to Fury and once he finds him Sam asks, "Have you found any other Nova Corps helmets?"

"Why?" Nick asks, not wanting to answer Sam's question.

"Because it's really important, okay. I just need to know did you find another helmet or not."

"Yes, we have. I was actually going to show it to you. Follow me." Nick says, walking out of conference room Sam quickly following behind him.

They head to Dr. Conor's Lab and then pulls out a box. He opens up a box and it reveals a helmet that looks a lot like Sam's. He went to grab it but Fury shut the box. "And why are you so interested in it Sam."

"Just interested in its history. You know the sentimental value." He replies, making up a lie on the spot. He wasn't going to let Fury anywhere near Sky, especially when she couldn't control it. She was a loose cannon and Nick would make the situation a lot worse.

And he figured out why. It was the helmet. The helmet kept everything in balance.

He was going to get that helmet even if it meant getting on Fury's bad side.

A Couple Of Hours Later...

Sky stirred awake, sitting up in her bed. She swings her feet to the side of the bed and heads down the hallway and then downstairs. She lets out a yawn, "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Um, okay. Why?" Sky asks, very confused as to why she was asking. She had never really asked before.

"Just curious. Wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"Um went to Harry's party last night, then this venom monster thing attacked and Spider-Man and his team took care of it. After they destroyed Sam walked me home and when I got inside my whole body started to glow like my hand does so I knocked myself out." Sky explains to her mother.

Then her mother connected the dots, they were connected to each other.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." Sky's mother replies, "But I do have a solution to our little problem. Sam saw you last night, but don't freak out he can help. He can do what you do."

Sky's brain lit up like a light bulb with questions. But it did answer some of her questions. Like why her powers started to act up around him and why he thought he could help Spider-Man or why he did help Spider-Man. He was that guy on the roof that kept looking at her, he was the one that actually helped her on to the roof.

Sky didn't really know what to say back to her mom. She just stood there in shock. "I know it's a lot to take in but everything's going to be fine."

A knock on the door causes Sky to move further down the hallway. Mrs. Storm goes to the door and opens it, revealing Principle Colsen. "Hi, Mrs. Storm is your daughter home?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't." Her mother replies, giving Sky the signal to leave the house.

Sky went to her room and quickly slipped out of her window and climbed down the fire escape. Once she hits the ground she looks around and looks for any signs of danger, finding it when a bunch of shield agents start to shoot at her causing her to take off running down the alley.

One of the lasers from the guns hits her arm and it causes her to fall to the ground and let out a small yell of pain. She quickly got up and took off running and quickly escaped the Shield agents who are after her by diving into an abandoned building.

She looked at her arm when she was in the clear and there was a pretty good sized burn on her arm. Great, this was totally what she needed on the run from government goons. The only thing that she needs now was for her powers to start acting up.

And as if on cue her hands started to glow blue. "Are you kidding me!"

She tried to take a deep breath a calm down but it didn't work, the blue wasn't fading like she'd hoped. But she knew she had to get out of here, the goons would end up finding her. She had to move and she had to move fast.

She climbed to the roof of the building and was easily found by the S.H.E.I.L.D agents who were waiting outside, which she was oblivious to. The agents held their guns high and had them all aimed at her.

"Please, don't. I don't want to hurt you. I can't control it." Sky pleads, trying to make them understand.

Director Fury takes a closer look at Sky from his position on the helicarrier and sees why Sam wanted the other Nova Corps Helmet. He knew what Sam knew, the helmet balanced everything out.

The agents on the roof open fired on Sky when the blue energy around her hands moved around her body. The lasers kept hitting her until she fell off the roof. Sam flew to her rescue, catching her in mid-air, before taking off his Nova Corps Helmet and putting it gently on Sky's head.

But nothing happens.

"I hope this wasn't your plan, cause nothings happening." Sky says to him, her voice trembling with fear.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. My teams working on getting the other helmet were meeting up with them on the top of Ms. Liberty." Sam replies, trying to calm Sky down.

He needed to keep her calm or at least try, if he didn't she could get so hot that she'd burn up and take half of the planet with her depending on how powerful she really was.

She, on the other hand, was completely freaking out, she didn't have control of her powers, she was in the arms of her crush who was just like her in the freak department.

"You know you kinda look cute in my helmet." Sam says, causing Sky to blush.

Sam sets Sky down and then she goes to take off the helmet only Sam stops her saying, "No, the helmet has to stay on. It does not fully have the effect I was hoping for but it's still helping."

"But don't you need it?"

"No, I've got control. It just helps me amplify it and balance it out." Sam replies, answering her question.

Sam brings his hand up and lightly brushes it up against Sky's face feeling the heat coming from her skin. He turns away from Sky and then says into his com, "Guys you better get her fast. She's burning up, we're running out of time."

"We're on our way, Nova. Just hang on." Spider-Man says through the com.

"Nova?" Sky got a little light head as the world around her started to spin. Sam quickly hung up Peter and then grabbed onto Sky.

"Alright, here goes plan B." Sam says, picking up Sky bridal style and walking over to the side of the platform. "Just warning you this might be cold."

And with that, he jumped into the water.

Once he hit the water the two start the sink. Sky's eyes opened and she started to feel a lot better and much cooler. Sam still has her in his arms and he pulled her closer to him, trying to make her feel safe and calm. To be honest, Sky was completely terrified, so many things were running through her head and she just wanted all of it to stop.

She was shaking uncontrollably and Sam just rested his chin on the top of her head trying to calm her down. She buried her head in his chest and then release the breath she was holding. She calmed down some but she didn't let go of Sam and Sam didn't let go of her. He felt like if he did his whole world was going to fall apart. He swims up to the surface and was met with his team.

"So how's your swim?" Spider-Man asks, making a slide comment angering Sam.

He flys them out of the water and sets Sky on the ground grabbing his helmet from her head, shocking everyone there. Shocking Peter most of all. "Spidey give me the helmet."

"Why? Nick was really mad when we took. Plus what is Sky doing here?" Peter aka Spider-Man asks.

Blue energy surrounds Sky and Sam says, "That's why now give it here!"

"Enough said." Peter replies handing him the helmet. "Here you go, all yours."

He grabs the helmet and walks over to Sky and puts it on her head it fits perfectly. The blue glow intensifies and armor starts to encase her body. Everyone but Sam watches in shock at the sight in front of them.

When the blue light fades and they remove their arm they see the new and improved Sky floating a few feet above the platform blue energy all around her.

"Get back to the helicarrier, now and bring the girl with you." Fury says over their wrist coms.

They all look at each other and then board the smaller looking helicarrier that lands near them in the platform of lady liberty. They all get on and the whole ride up to the bigger helicarrier was silent and very nerve-racking, for all of them. Ava aka the White Tiger was freaking out.

They headed to the command room to face Nick Fury. Sky takes off the helmet and walks over to Fury saying, "Sorry sir."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. Keep it, your gonna need. Because you're gonna start training with them." Fury says, pointing to Spider-Man and his team. "Sam take her to Dr. Conor's to get her arm looked at."

Before Sky leaves with Sam fury pulls her aside and says, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Sky nods before heading with Sam down to the med bay to get her arm cleaned.

She knew it was going to be a lot of hard work but she was up for the challenge, she was looking forward to getting ahold of these powers and to get to know Sam.

And she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Formal  
_**

It's been a few weeks and Sky's learned how to shoot energy blasts, fly, and she's learned a few new hand to hand combat skills from Danny, Ava, Luke, and Peter. Fury and Coulson were pretty impressed with how fast of a learner she was.

Ava was really excited that Sky had joined the team. She really needed another girl to hang out with, it was nice to have someone to talk to about classified Shield information. Everyone else, besides Sam, grew to like Sky being on the team. She gave it an extra edge that helped them in many cases.

 *** At School ***

Sky shoves her gym bag into her locker that her Nova Corps Helmet in it and shuts it before heading up to the roof to do her homework since she has a free period.

Sky wasn't the only one who didn't have class, Sam, Ava, Luke, Danny, or Peter had class this hour. They each had a free period in case someone attacked a bank or something along the lines of that.

Finishing her homework in a matter of 15 minutes she took out her notebook and started to draw her Nova helmet. She was curious as to why it looked different than Sam's helmet. She wanted to know more about the helmet but she was scared to ask Sam, scared she wasn't going to like what he'd have to say.

Sam, using Sky's Shield wrist com, found her on the roof. "Hey, whatcha doing up here?"

"Oh just looking at the view." She replies, shutting her notebook, and then putting it back in her book bag.

Sam walks over to the edge and sits next to her, his hands in his lap fidgeting nervously. Sky gives him a weird look before she asks, "Are you okay?"

Sam looks at her says a little weirdly, "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sky's phone beeps and she looks at it seeing it's a Code 9. Which for them it's a wardrobe emergency.

"Okay, well I have to go." Sky says, grabbing her book bag and then getting to her feet. "MJ needs me, it's an emergency."

And within a matter of seconds, Sky was gone.

Sam lets out a frustrated yell and runs a hand nervously through his hair. "Why is this so hard? It's just Sky, man up and ask her."

Sam's been trying to work up the courage to ask Sky to be his date to the Winter Formal on Friday. But every time he goes to ask her chickens out or is afraid she's gonna say no. He gets up from the side of the ledge and heads down to the student lounge to get an apple.

"So how did it go?" Peter asks as Sam sits down.

"Horrible, I didn't even get to ask her. MJ needed her help with something." Sam takes a bite out of his apple and chews it slowly, thinking. He wants it to be special and romantic, just asking her on the roof of their high school wasn't going to cut it. He wanted to her to somehow see how special she was to him.

"You'll get it next time though don't worry." Luke says, giving him a small pat on the back before they all get up and head to their next class.

Sky, on the other hand, was wishing she'd never left the roof. MJ showed her dress after dress after dress. Sky tried to give her input but MJ just dismissed it. So when the bell rang she was, for the first time in a million years, happy to go to science class.

 *** Later That Night ***

Earlier before school had gotten out Sam had sent Sky telling her that he'd be picking her up at 7:30 and to wear something nice, so Sky was looking through her closet looking for something to wear.

She wanted it to look nice but comfortable so she went with a mint green dress that had a pattern from the mid stomach area up and it went to her knees. Not wanting to overdo it she put on a little bit of makeup and left her naturally wavy hair down. She walks over to her closet and slips a pair of black flats. She grabs her phone and puts it in her small purse before heading downstairs.

Sam, on the other hand, was standing outside, his nerves were all over the place, but then again so weren't Sky's. When 7:30 rolled around there was a soft knock on the door and Sky opened it with a smile. "Hey."

When Sam saw Sky it was like he was seeing a beautiful sunset or sunrise for the first time in a million years, he got the same lovesick look he had when he first saw her writing down the answer on the math board. "You look beautiful."

A small blush forms on her cheeks at his statement, "You don't look too bad yourself, Alexander."

He lifts up his arm and asks, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She replies, intertwining her arm with his.

They head down the street and Sky asks, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise and don't think you can get it out of me." Sam tells her, which results in her giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Nope, still not going to work."

"Okay, fine. I'll quit asking."

The two continue to walk down the streets of New York and take in the beautiful sights of the city. Looking at some of the things on the video billboards as they passed them. Sam brings her to a creepy abandoned alleyway and pulls out his helmet before putting it on his head. Sky was very confused as to what he was doing.

Before she could ask Sam had her in his arms and was flying through the air. She wrapped her arms around him and instantly burying her face into his chest, yelling out a muffled Sam!

He flew her to a secret spot on the beach that was set in a picnic setting. Once he set her down he took off the helmet and set it near the blanket on the ground. He looks back at Sky who has a hand covering her mouth.

Sam automatically thinking he did something wrong goes over to her and asks, "What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No," She replies looking at him. "I love it."

The two walk over to the blanket and sit down, Sam grabs two glasses and pops open a bottle of sparkling cider. He pours some into each glass and then hands it to Sky. They take a drink and then Sam gets out a couple snacks to snack on.

"So what's the one thing you've always wanted do?" Sam asks, finding the courage to break the silence.

"Hmm..." She replies, thinking. She turns away and says, "Nah it's kind of lame."

"I promise, I won't think it's lame." Sam says, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Okay," She turns back to face him. "I've always wanted to go camping. I've never been and when I was little I always wanted my mom and dad to take me but we never had the time."

"That's not lame, I swear I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Sam replies munching on a cracker.

"Maybe one day we could do it together." Sky replies, falling back onto the blanket.

"Maybe." Sam chuckles as he lays down next to her gazing up and the sky.

"Hey Sky," Sam asks propping himself up on his arm. "I have a question."

Sky's was excited. Was he finally going to ask her the question she'd been wanting him to ask her for a month and a half?

"Shoot." She replies casually, trying not to seem too excited.

"Come on, don't chicken out right now. Man up and ask." He thinks to himself before asking Sky. "Do you want to go to the Winter Formal with me on Friday?"

Sky nods and says, "Yes, I'd love to go with you."

A smile forms on Sam's face as he mentally does his happy dance, seeing Sam smile causes Sky to smile. Sam lays back down and the two laugh and talk about random things, like video games and their favorite movies. It was nice, there wasn't impending threats or people to ruin their night.

It was perfect.

By the end of the night, the two were curled up under the stars. "You know it's pretty cool up there."

"You've been to outer space?" Sky asks, picking her head up off his chest. She watches him nod and it results in her saying, "Cool."

"Yeah, I actually lived up there for a little while with my other team, the Guardians of the Galaxy." When Sky heard this she thought it was so cool but the look on Sam's face caused her to rethink that whole analogy on his journey in space. "They were like my other family."

Sam sits up and turns away from Sky not wanting her to see a tear fall from his eye, he didn't want her to think he was weak. He missed his mom and his little sister but he had to leave them to keep them safe.

Sky knew there was something bothering him, she felt it. "Sam..." She says, sitting up.

Since he wouldn't look at her she crawled right in front of him and sat down. She said his name again and when he didn't look at her she cups his face and makes him look at her. When his eyes meet hers he melted, Sam grabbed Sky pulling her closer to him. She hugs him back and calmly runs her fingers through his hair.

"I just miss my family...I haven't seen them in a really long time." Sam says into the crook of her neck.

"It's okay, I get it." Sky did understand what he was feeling. Her dad left a long time ago and her mother never really told her why. She just told her that he had to leave and that he'd be back someday. But at least she still had her mom, Sam had no one.

When the two pull away Sam says, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Anytime, Alexander." She replies giving him her signature 'everything's going to be okay' smiles.

Sam puts everything back into the basket and before he puts his helmet on he looks back and sees Sky shivering a little. Then he remembers how cold her skin was when he hugged her and when she touched him. He quickly takes off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She grabs the basket and Sam puts on his helmet.

He picks her up bridal style and then flies the two of them back to Sky's house. She hands him back the basket and kisses his cheek before saying, "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should do it again sometime."

"We should." He replies, then takes off flying towards the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier.

"Wait you forgot-." She starts to say but stops when she sees he's gone. She forgot to give him back his jacket.

"I'll just give it to him tomorrow at school." She thinks to herself as she walks through the front door.

"And where have you been?" Her mother asks getting up from the table.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry mom. I forgot to tell you, I had a date with Sam tonight." Once Sky's mother heard these words her expression changed, she wasn't really that mad that her daughter was out late but a heads up would have been nice.

"How did it go?" She asks, trying not to sound too excited about it.

"It went great. He flew me to a secret spot on the beach and we had a picnic. We sat and talked, looked at the stars. It was so romantic and that's not the best part." Sky explains excitedly. "He asked me to go to the Winter Formal with him."

"Awe you two are going to look so cute together." Mrs. Storm replies walking over to her daughter and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, mom." Sky let out a yawn and then says, "I'm gonna head to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

 *** The Winter Formal ***

Sky, MJ, and Ava decided to get ready at Sky's house. It was like a giant makeover party. After they all did their make up MJ curled Sky's hair, while Mrs. Storm did Ava's hair. Then after MJ was done with Sky's hair, Sky did MJ's hair.

Sky's dress was a strapless short one that went a little bit above her knees. It had layers of soft silky purplish blue fabric that hung down around the skirt. Before the skirt, it has a bejeweled belt around it. The underlying color of the dress is a beautiful dark blue.

Ava's dress was a one strap short one that went a little bit above her knees. It was mint green that has a black strip around the skirt. It also has a nice floral pattern on that travels onto the one shoulder strap. On the black strip around the skirt, there is a is a small bejeweled snowflake.

MJ's dress was just a simple two strapped mid-thigh red dress. It was elegant and classy, everything she wanted it to be.

After the girls were done with their hair they went and got into their dresses. After getting into their dressed they waited for their dates. And as they did that they took a lot of pictures, which Sky wasn't too happy about but she went along with it for MJ.

Not soon after they got done taking pictures their dates had arrived. Sam is Sky's date, Danny is Ava's date, and Peter is MJ's date.

When Sam walks through the front door Sky runs over to him and wraps her arms around him hugging him. "Hey."

He hugs her back and returns the hey. When they pull apart she sees Sam with a small duffle bag. She gives him a weird look and he mouths one word, helmet. Her mouth formed an o shape as she turned headed back to her room grabbing her helmet. She wraps it up in Sam's jacket from the other night and then heads back into the living room and hands him the jacket mouthing the same word, he puts it in the bag with his.

"Alright, guys time for a group photo." Mrs. Storm says holding up her camera.

Everyone smiles and gets into a group, Sam's arm wraps around Sky's back as do the rest of the guys with their dates. Mrs. Storm snaps a couple of pictures and says, "You better go if you don't want to be late."

Peter, MJ, Ava, and Danny head outside and Sky gives her mom one last hug before Sam and Sky head outside to meet up with them. On their way there snow starts to fall. "Do you think we'll have a white Christmas?"

"I hope so." Some of the kids in the group say unison, causing them to laugh.

When they get into the school Principal Coulson takes the bag from Sam and says, "If you need these I'll give them to you. Hopefully, you won't."

Sam nods and then joins Sky as she meets up with the rest of their team members by the punch bowl. She grabs a cup of punch and takes a sip.

"I can't believe you and MJ found the time to put this whole thing together." Peter says to Sky, grabbing a cup of punch from the table.

"It was no biggie." Sky starts to state but MJ cuts her off by saying, "She basically put this whole together, I just helped hanging things up and boss people around."

"It was easy, really. We had a theme so I just ran with it. The only problem was getting the ice sculptures here on time." Sky replies, pointing to the frozen snowflakes near the stage.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Sam asks sarcastically not expecting an actual answer.

"Rocket science." Sky says while a smile on her face.

Sam grabs her hand pulls her out onto the dance floor and the two start to dance to the fast pasted music. The beat soon slows down and all the couples scurry on to the dance floor. Sky wraps her arms around Sam's neck and he rests his hands at her side, the two sway along to the beat.

He leans down and whispers into her ear, "You look beautiful."

A small blush illuminates her cheeks, which causes Sam to smile, he liked to see her blush and smile. "And you look very handsome. That's a really good color of blue on you."

All of the agents there, mostly Spider-Man and his team, hoped nothing would ruin tonight. But then again a certain villain just loved ruining their plans.

Sky rested her head on Sam's shoulder as the two swayed back and forth. In that moment, Sam didn't want it to end. He just wanted time to stop and just live there, frozen in that peaceful state of bliss and happiness.

But all good moments must come to end.

As the song ended Dr. Otto Octavius decided he wanted to crash the Winter Formal. He was after something, more ales someone. He was going to get what he came for no matter what.

After Otto busts through the wall, all the students go running out of the building. Coulson throws Sam his bag, he grabs his helmet and puts it on. Dr. Octavius throws Sky into a wall before she could even grab her helmet. When she climbs out of the wall she looks around to see the dance she worked so hard on in ruins and her friends were nowhere to be found.

She grabs her helmet out of the bag and puts it on her head, her suit materializing over her dress. She runs over to Coulson and helps him up asking, "Do you know where Octavius went?"

"I don't know, get me back to Shield so we can track their com's." Sky picks him up and flies him as fast as she can the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier.

Coulson types in their names and tracks their coordinates to Docs underwater base. Her hands start to glow blue and she flys out of the helicarrier insanely fast, heading towards her friends' coordinates. She was going to rescue her friends no matter what.

She plunges underneath the water and propels herself down to the entrance of Dr. Octavius's underwater fortress, getting inside easily. She quietly makes her way to his main control room where he's keeping Nova, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man.

Taking a closer look she sees that he has them in containment chambers. "You know, I didn't think you'd be so easy to capture. You didn't really put up that much of a fight."

"So what's the big plan, Dr. Octopus? You gonna bore us to death?" Nova shoots out sarcastically.

"Very funny, child." He says moving closer to Nova. "I'm actually going to using those tubes there to harness all of your powers and transfer all of them to me. I'll be unstoppable."

"No, you won't." Sky says stepping out of the shadows.

Everyone looks at her in shock, they didn't know if she was okay. She took a pretty hard hit, without the helmet on. Sam was happy to see she was okay and so was the rest of the team.

Dr. Octavius snaps his head in her direction and then asks cockily, "And how can you stop me, little girl?"

Blue energy forms around her and she floats in the air. She shoots an energy blast at Octavius and it hits him square in the chest knocking him over. She heads over to her teammates and asks, "How do I get you guys out of here?"

"Behind you!"

It was too late, Octavius had already grabbed her and threw at the wall, which she crashed through. But that didn't stop her she got back up and shot some more energy blasts at Octavius and even threw him at a wall. He didn't like that very much.

After throwing him at a wall she quickly ran to her teammates again and asked how to free them. "Octavius's computer."

So that's where she went. She started to type away on his computer not knowing he got up and was coming after her. He grabs her, lifting her up in the air and then slams her into the ground. He throws her again saying, "I have had it with you."

And when she collided with a part of the wall she heard a giant snap and pain erupted in her leg causing her to let out a yell of pain. Her body didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. She slowly got her feet and limped her way back to Octavius. "You're still standing?"

Octavius grabs her and says, "Let's just put you out of your misery."

He pushes her to the ground and moves his robot tentacles to cut off the oxygen by wrapping it around her throat. Everyone watched in horror as their best friend starts to die in front of them while they sit helplessly by. Sky glances at Sam and she feels a spark ignite in her chest, as does Sam.

Sky looks back at Octavius and her eyes begin to glow an electric blue. She puts her hands up and lets the energy fly from her fingers. The giant blast causes the tubes to shatter, setting all of the teen hero's free. Sky's body falls limp and her eyes slip close.

"I'll call this in, you guys take care of her." Luke says as he walks over to Dr. Octavius.

Sam was the first one over to Sky, he was shaking her trying to get her to wake up but her eyes never opened. Sam took off his helmet to get a better sound as he put his head on her chest, her heart was still beating. She was still alive.

The Shield helicarrier was right above them when Sam flew out of Octavius's lab with Sky in his arms. When he got up to the helicarrier he flew as fast as he could to Dr. Connors. "She got into a bad fight with Dr. Octavius. I think she broke her leg."

"Okay just put her over there in one of the pods." Dr. Conor's instructs. Sam sets her down gently and lid to capsule gets shut and Dr. Conor's does a full body scan and is shocked at what he's seeing. "It looks like she had 3 broken ribs and her left leg is partially broken."

"What do you mean by had and partially?" Sam asks, very confused not knowing what think or expect.

"Well," Dr. Conor's starts showing him the surveillance video of the fight. "You see here when her eyes glowed and she sent out a massive energy blast. It triggered something in her genes, some sort of healing factor."

"So I'm guessing when she wakes up everything will be all healed up." Dr. Conor's finishes heading back over to his desk.

Sam lets go of the breath he was holding heads outside of the med bay to let the rest of the team know what's going on with Sky. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. When she wakes up she'll be good as new. Dr. Conor's said that when she let out that last blast of energy that saved all of us it triggered a healing factor." Sam replies answering all of the questions the group had.

Director Fury approached them and asks, "Where is Sky?"

"She's in there, sir." Fury walks through the doors and heads over Sky and stands there for a couple of minutes.

"Conor's, when will she wake up?"

"I don't know, sir. It could be tonight or tomorrow." Dr. Conor's replies and as he does Sky's eyes slowly flutter open.

Fury opens the capsule and Sky sits up, avoiding all eye contact from Fury. She was beating herself up, she got her butt handed to her and she almost died. Fury knew exactly what she was doing to herself and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "You did good kid. Otto Octavius is one of the most wanted villains and you helped us catch him. Don't beat yourself up, even Parker had trouble taking him down his first time."

She smiles at the thought of Peter having trouble and feels a little bit better about getting her butt handed to her, but she knew that the next time she sees Octavius she'd be ready for him. Fury leaves and Sam comes running in and pulls her into a hug whispering, "Please don't do anything like that again."

She hugs him back and replies chuckling a little, "I'll try not to."

When the two pull away they head out of the med bay and meet the rest of the team. Once Ava sees Sky she pulls her into a hug and the rest of the team joins in. "Thanks for saving us back there, we couldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for you."

"Hey someone had to get you guys out of there." Sky replies as they all pull away from their giant group hug.

After their small conversation, Sam grabs Sky's hand and pulls her to the top of the helicarrier. Sam floats up pulling Sky with him, so Sky follows his suit and floats with him. "I figured that since we didn't get to finish our dance, we could dance out here."

Sky smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and he rests his hands on her waist and the two float around the sky.

"Seeing you almost die tonight, almost killed me." Sam states looking Sky directly into her soft green eyes. "Tonight put things into perspective, I don't ever want to lose you. So Skylar Storm will you-."

She cuts him off by brushing her lips against his. When their lips touch they both feel sparks dance across their skin, Sam kisses back filing it with passion. In that moment it felt like the whole world stopped spinning and the only thing that matter was just the two of them.

The two pull away for air and smile forms on Sam's face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That is a giant yes." Sky replies returning the smile.

Even though the night didn't go as either of them had planned they still got something out of it. The two continued to dance in the sky unaware of the rest of the team watching the pair in awe. They all shipped the two together, even Danny. You could even say he was the captain of it.

It was a great night and with Christmas looming around the corner, there was indeed need for a miracle.

 **A/N :**

 **The only TV show episodes I'm going to do is the Guardians of Galaxy ones and maybe some other one, it just depends. I just wanted to give you a heads up on that so you wouldn't be shocked when you do see a chapter like that. Also, this next chapter will be a Christmas chapter, I hope you like it. If you guys have anything you want to see in a chapter let me know and I might put it in there.**

 **~ Thanks, Arixa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas  
_**

New York City was covered in snow, everyone who was out on the street was bundled up in warm winter jackets. Some were Christmas shopping and others were heading to work or school. It was still a week before Christmas and everyone still had a lot of planning to do.

Sky, bundled up in two jackets and a winter coat, made her way down the busy streets of New York coffee in hand. If there was one thing Sky hated more than super villains it was the cold, she absolutely hates it. She was tired, she didn't get enough sleep the night before. With getting Sam's present, making sure it got here on time, focusing on school work, the math olympics competition, and then not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D training, she was on the fringe.

When she made it Midtown High she peeled herself out of the giant winter coat and stuffed it into her locker. She grabs her book off the top shelf mildly shivering and shuts her locker running straight into Sam.

"Hey." He begins but once he helps her to her feet and sees her shivering he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just freezing outside. I just can't seem to get warm." She replies hugging her textbook to her body.

He grabs her and pulls her closer to him and says, "Here I can help with that."

Right when her body hits his, she feels the heat radiating off of him. She snuggles into him and mumbles out, "W..a..r..m.." Her eyes close and she almost falls asleep on him. If it wasn't for the bell signaling them for class she probably would've stayed asleep.

She lets out a groan and says, "I don't wanna go to class."

Since Sam is taller than Sky he rests his head on the top of hers before saying, "I know, I don't either but we have to."

"M'kay." They both let go and she was about to head to class but Sam grabs her hand and pulled her back, pushing his lips up against hers. She smiles and then kisses back.

When the two pull away they head to their first class of the day, Math. She sits down at her desk and when all of the other kids sit down Mrs. Charleston starts the lesson. Mrs. Charleston writes down equations on the board and then picks a few volunteers to solve the equations.

After they've been solved correctly Mrs. Charleston hands out the assignment and everyone gets started on it. Halfway through the assignment Sky's hand rests on her forehead as she focuses on her assignment. With each passing minute it got harder and harder for her to focus on her assignment, she knew she was stressing her self out so she took a deep breath and calmed down.

She rubbed her eyes and got back to her assignment, finishing it right as the bell rings. She gets up from her desk and turns in her assignment and meets up with Sam in the hall, they head to their next class which happens to Sam's favorite. Art.

Art was Sam's favorite class, he loved it.

She slowly made it to class, rubbing her eyes as she walked down the hallway to the classroom. Sitting down she puts her hand on her face and her eyes fight to stay open. She knew she wasn't going to be any good to anyone in any class or if a villain attacked so she got up and walked over to the teacher Mr. Averys asking, "May I go to the nurse?"

Mr. Averys takes one look at Sky and says, "Yes you may go. Take care Ms. Storm."

She nods and then walks out of the classroom, heading towards the nurses' office. Once there the nurse walks over to her and ushers her over to the cot and says, "Just lay here and get some rest, I'll alert your teachers if you miss any more class time."

Sky's lays down on the cot and once her head hits the pillow she's asleep in a mere matter of seconds.

 *** A Couple Of Hours Later ***

The bell rings and Sky falls off the cot, squirming a little. She looks around and remembers she went to the nurses' office to get a couple hours of sleep. She lets out a sigh of relief and then gets off the floor.

A different nurse sees her get up and walks over to her saying, "Ah you're just in time for lunch. You should get going if you don't want to miss out."

Sky nods and then gets in the lunch line, feeling a little bit better. She grabs a tray and starts to put some food on it. After paying for it she goes and sits down at her table with all of her friends. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." Sam moves her bag and sets it next to her.

She eats and listens to everyone talk around her, it didn't take her long to finish her food. After taking care of her tray she looks through her book bag and finds an energy drink. She decides not to drink it and shoved it back in her bag.

Sam gets up from the table and heads to his locker, after school he was going to get Sky's present which he still had no idea what to get her. He didn't know what to get the most beautiful, talented, funny, smart, and caring girl he knew. He wanted it to reflect her but he still didn't have a clue what to get her.

Sky follows after him and leans up against the wall of lockers near his open as he ruffles through it. "Got any plans after school?"

"Yes, I do actually." Sam replies looking through his locker.

"Anything I can help with?" Sky asks, moving a little closer to Sam curious as to what he was looking for.

"Nah, it's a surprise." Sam replies, he kisses her lower jaw before leaving. "I got to go."

After school Sky heads home but she didn't walk home, she flew home. It was warmer that way and it was faster too. When she got home she finished her homework and wrote her mother a note explaining she had to go somewhere for Sam's present.

Today she was just observing, but tomorrow she was going to actually talk to them.

She heads to the roof of her building and then slips on her helmet, her Nova Corps uniform materializing over her clothes. She pushes off the ground and takes off flying into the air.

Sky was having better luck than Sam, he still had no idea what to get her. He'd been thinking and thinking, trying to figure it out but everything he thought wasn't good enough. He walked down the streets of New York looking for inspiration, almost waiting for it to jump out of an alley or turn around the corner and smack him straight in the face.

But that wouldn't be the case.

He walked passed Sky's favorite coffee shop, something inside caught his eye and made him backtrack. Looking through the glass he watches as a scene unfolds right in front of him.

A man and a woman are sitting across from each other, talking and laughing. The man reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a box. He hands it the woman and when she opens it she sees a beautiful necklace. Tears threaten to fall from the woman's eyes.

"It's beautiful!" The woman exclaims, picking it up out of the small box.

Then a lightbulb goes off in Sam's head. He's going to make her a necklace and he knew exactly where he's going to get the gem.

So he quickly took off running to the alley and put on his helmet. He shoots up into the air and keeps flying up and up until he reaches his final destination, the moon.

Landing on the outskirts of town she takes off her helmet and shoves it into her purse. She takes a deep breath before she starts to walk towards the sleepy little town of Carefree Arizona. She was going to find the best time to talk to them, she just hoped nothing happened.

When she got into town she pulled her phone out and pulled up Sam's address. That wasn't going to be her first stop, she was going to scout around and look around the town.

The first place that intrigued her was the skate park there, she didn't really know why but it did. She watched as kids skated and bikes up and down the park. She sits down and watches them with curiosity running through her head. She remembered when she tried to skateboard.

 _A small Sky had one foot on her small skateboard and one foot on the ground, ready to start. She used her little foot and pushed off the ground, the skateboard started to move down the sidewalk. She held out her arms and tried to maintain balance putting her foot back on the board._

 _She moves a couple of inches down the sidewalk before the skate or skids to a stop and she goes flying forward, straight into her fathers' arms._

 _"I told you I couldn't do it, daddy." Little Sky tells her father with a sad expression on her face._

 _Her father sets her down and lifts up her chin so she's looking at him. "I believe you can do anything you set your mind to. You just have to believe in yourself."_

 _She smiles at him and then he asks her, "Do you remember what I told you?"_

 _"_ Adquiesce _in_ astris _"_

"Find comfort in the stars." Sky whispers, before smiling at one of the happier memories she has of her father.

She gets up from the bench and was about to leave but there was a big kid picking on a little kid and she wasn't going to let that fly. Turning around she heads over to the bully and the little kid yelling, "Hey, leave her alone

The bully turns around and is met with Sky, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it, outsider?"

"I'm gonna stop you." She replies, putting her hands up in a boxing defense like Peter taught her.

"Oh yeah, you and what-." The bully gets cut off by Sky landing a punch to the side of his face causing him to fall to the ground.

Sky quickly pick up the girl on the ground and takes off running down the street, getting away from the skatepark as fast as she possibly could. Once there's a good distance between them and the skate park she sets the girl down.

"Thank you for saving me, miss." The little girl says with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome." The little girl grabs Sky's hand and pulls her off in the direction of her house.

When the two get closer to the little girls' house Sky gets a closer look at the mailbox. It reads Alexander. "So much for just observing." She thinks to herself.

"Come on, my mom's going to be so excited to meet you." The little girl leads her to the front door and then opens it, pulling her inside.

"Kaelynn, honey, is that you?" A voice from the kitchen asks.

"Yeah mom, I brought someone home." The little girl, Kaelynn, replies pulling Sky into the kitchen to see her mother.

The girls' mother turns around and when her eyes land on Sky she says, "Kaelynn, we've talked about this."

"I know mom, but she stood up to Karl and she saved me."

"Mam, it's no problem really. I can leave if-." Sky starts but is cut off by the girls' mother, Eva, "No, no, it's fine."

Eva says setting the food on the table, "Here why don't you stay for dinner, you two go wash up."

Before Sky could say anything Kaelynn was grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. The two wash their hands, dry them, and then head back out into the kitchen. They down at the table and before Eva dishes anything out she asks Sky, "You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope," She replies. "You're all good."

Eva starts to dish it out and the three of them start to eat. "So what brings you to Carefree?"

"Oh this and that, I like to explore." Sky replies not completely lying, she did like to explore.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Eva asks taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes, I'm actually here for a present." It was kind of ironic, Sky was literally taking to the present she's going to give Sam. Well hopefully that is, she still had to get Eva to agree to come to New York.

"Oh." Eva replies, she was completely shut up at that statement.

The three continue to eat and when they're finished Eva says to her daughter, "Go finish your homework."

Kaelynn gets away from the table and takes off running to her room with a small frown on her face. Looking a little closer at the frown it looked a lot like the one Sam makes when he doesn't want to do his homework. A smile makes its way across her face and Eva gives her a weird look. "Someone I know makes a look that's similar to that when they didn't want to do their homework."

Sky hates stalling and she felt like she was stalking Sam's family so she just came out and said it. "This is going to sound really crazy so I'm just going to come out and say it. My name is Sky Storm and I'm with Shield. Sam's okay, that's exactly who I came to talk to you about."

Eva looks at the girl standing in front of her and says, "Okay, let's talk."

When Eva said that it made all of Sky's anxiety and fear about this whole thing fade away. "Sam misses you guys, a lot actually and since Christmas is in a week I was thinking you guys could come to New York. Everyone should be with family."

"We'd love to see him but we just couldn't-." Eva starts, shaking her head in the process, but gets cut off.

"Here's the part you are going to like, I've got everything worked out to the last detail. I've got extra room and I've already talked to my mom about it, she's cool with you guys staying with us. Plus I figured if I told you the plan you'd want to so I already got you two two-way tickets for a flight to New York." Sky replies walking over to her bag and grabs the tickets.

She hands an envelope to Eva saying, "Everything you need is in there."

"I'm sorry, I can't-." Sky cuts her off by saying, "Please just take it. It would mean the world to Sam if you came. He really misses you guys."

Sky writes down her phone number and then says, "If you have any questions you can call this number and talk to me or my mom. I better get back home."

Sky turns around and heads towards the front door but Eva stops her saying, "Thank you."

Sky nods say a quick you're welcome before heading out the door, walking around the side of the house. She puts on her helmet and the shoots into the sky, flying home.

Sam, on the other hand, had already gone to the moon and back. He did run into a small snag but he fought through it. When he got back to earth he got the tools he needed to make her the necklace. He uses a diamond bit drill to drill a small hole and then uses a black string to make up for the chain. Then he made a loop in the string on one end and then on the other he put a lobster clasp on the other.

He puts it in the box before heading up to the hospital to show Mrs. Storm. When he gets there he finds her sitting in the cafeteria eating her dinner. Sitting down in front of her, he pulls out a box and Mrs. Storm asks, "Is that it?"

Sam nods and Mrs. Storm opens the box, not expecting to find the prettiest piece of jewelry she'd ever seen. "Oh my god, she's going to love it!"

"Thank god you said that. I'm feeling better about it now." Sam replies grabbing the box and putting it back into his pocket. "It took me a long time to figure out but I'm glad you think she's going to like it."

"If you hurry I think you'll be able to catch her. She should be getting home right about now." Mrs. Storm says putting a piece of sweet and sour chicken in her mouth.

"Bye, Mrs. Storm." Sam hugs her and then heads to the roof before flying to Skys' house.

When he gets to her roof he lands and then takes off his helmet. He opens the door leading downstairs to the other floors and then heads to Sky's apartment. Sam was about to knock on the door only Sky opens it and pulls him into a hug.

"I was just about to call you and see if you wanted to come over and watch a movie. I'm making popcorn." Sky says pulling away.

"Sure, what are we watching?" Sam asks shutting the door and then plopping down on the couch.

Sky grabs the bag out of the microwave and then a bowl saying, "Bunnicula."

Sam looks at her with a look of pure terror which causes her to say, "I'm kidding, we are watching Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets."

Sam relaxes and puts his feet up on their coffee table, Sky puts the popcorn in the bowl and then walks over to Sam. She sets the bowl down and sits down on the couch, pressing play. She snuggles up close to Sam with the bowl of popcorn in her lap. The sit and snuggle while watching the movie until the movie is over.

 *** Two Days Before Christmas ***

This is the day Sam's mom and little sister, Kaelynn will be arriving at the airport. Sky was so excited, for the first time in a long time she couldn't wait for Christmas. She wanted to see Sam be happy with his family.

Since they didn't have school she just had to have Sam distracted which was going to be easy. Danny, Luke, and Peter were all going to have Sam at Peter's. Sam was so excited, it was going to be all video games and junk food. They were his distraction and if video games didn't work they were literally going to sit on him and hold him down. An angry Sam they could handle, an angry Sky they couldn't.

Getting out of bed she threw on some clothes and made herself look presentable. She goes to the guest room and starts to organize it. Once it's organized and looks nice she heads out into the living room and her mother says, "Come on Sky, we have to hurry if we don't want to be late."

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous, everything has to be perfect." Sky replies as she rushes around the apartment moving things around.

Sky's mom stops her and says, "Everything will be fine, just calm down."

Sky takes a deep breath in and then out. She looks at her mom and then says, "We better get to the airport."

The two climb into Mrs. Storms' car and drives to the airport and wait for Eva and Kaelynn. Part of her wished Sam was there with her and so he could be reunited with his family, so he didn't have to wait until Christmas to do so. Her nerves were all over the place, she nervous and excited all at once.

2:25 rolled around and Sky watched Eva and Kaelynn search for someone with their name on a piece of cardboard. Once their eyes landed on Sky, Kaelynn went running over to her suitcase in hand and hugged her. Sky hugged her back and when Eva joined the mix she says, "Thank you so much for doing this, it really means a lot to us."

"No problem, it was really all of Sky's idea." Mrs. Storm replies. "Once she gets an idea nothing can stop her."

When Kaelynn finally decides to let Sky go, Sky grabs one of her bags and follows her mom out of the airport to her car. Once they get to the car Sky helps her mom put all of the luggage into the car and when they're done they all climb into the car.

Mrs. Storm drives them back their apartment and Sky and Mrs. Storm helps them get settled in. Sky's phone starts to ring and she looks at the caller ID before answering. "Hey Pete, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just checking in." By that statement she could tell something was wrong, Peter has never called to just check in.

"Why did you do?" She asks fear starts to make its way up her spine.

"Nothing, everything's fine here. He's distracted." Peter replies, smiling into the phone as he watches Danny and Sam battle each other in snowboarding.

"Okay, well I've got to go. Call me if anything happens." And with that, the two hung up on each other and went back to what they were doing.

Kaelynn wanted to see Sky's room so she leads her down the hall and when they got to her door she gripped the handle turning it to the right. She gives the door a small push and it opens, the two walk in. "I like your room. It's nice."

"Thanks." Sky replies, not really sure how to reply to that comment.

"So...how do you know my brother?" Sky sits on the bed and watches Kaelynn as she walks around the medium-sized room.

"Well, I have him in most of all of my classes at school and we also...um I don't know how to put this...uh...we're in the same line of work I guess." Sky replies trying to make it sound smooth but she failed.

A huge smile forms on Kaelynn's face when she asks, "Are you two dating?"

"I'm not going to answer that question. You ask Sam that in a couple of days." Sky wanted Sam to be the one to tell them, she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Okay," She says sitting next to Sky. "So what he like?"

"Who?" Sky questions. "Sam?"

Kaelynn nods and Sky says, "Well he's funny, he's still a little arrogant and cocky, he can be a little hyperactive at times, he and my best friend Peter love to be sarcastic at serious times."

"So he hasn't changed much."

"I guess not..." Sky replies, she didn't really know him like his sister or his mother knew him.

Later that night after everyone went to sleep Sky couldn't sleep so slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed a blanket, wrapping herself in it before heading up to the roof with a vanilla milkshake in her hand. She sits down in one of the fold-out chairs and looks up at the stars.

"You know little lady, you shouldn't be out here in the cold. You could catch ammonia." A corny voice says from beside her.

"Haha, very funny Sam." Sam lands and takes off his helmet and then walks over to Sky.

Sky gets out of the chair and wraps the blanket around Sam and he asks, "Do I need to work on my 'hero' voice?"

She lets out a small giggle and the says, "Yeah, you do."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replies hugging him. In that moment every past insecurity she had about that day faded away. She felt calm and collected. The two felt safe and at home with each other, nothing would change that.

Sam hugs her back and kisses the side of her head. "It was so weird not seeing or talking to you at all today."

"I know, I didn't like it." Sam nods and smiles at her comment. "It felt like something was missing."

The two let out sleepy yawns and pull away from each other. Sam puts on his helmet and leans in putting his lips on Sky's. She closes her eyes and kisses back when she reopens them Sam's no longer there. A smile on her face she heads back inside and goes to the bedroom. Climbing into bed a couple of minutes after her head hits the pillow she's fast asleep.

 *** Christmas Day ***

Much to anyone's dismay Kaelynn had gotten up around 7 o'clock in the morning and got everyone else up. Well, she got Eva and Mrs. Storm up, Sky was up already. She couldn't sleep, she just wanted Sam to be here already. She hated waiting...

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the freshly made coffee and pour some into a cup. She opens the fridge, grabs the milk and pours some into her coffee. After putting the milk away she takes a couple of drinks and sets it back down on the counter.

She heads over Kaelynn who's sitting impatiently on the couch. Sky grabs the tv remote and turns on the parade. Kaelynn's eyes light up some but then fall back to their same sad look, "When is Sam gonna be here?"

"Well, he said he was going to come over here at 9 before all of us head over to Peter's house. But I'm sure if everyone's ready to go before then I can get him to come over early." Sky replies turning up the tv a little more, the two moms stand in the kitchen and make their coffee.

Kaelynn gets up off the couch and takes off running into the guest room and starts to change out of her pajamas putting on a fresh pair of clothes. After getting dressed in under 10 minutes Kaelynn was sitting at the island waiting for breakfast. Sky heads to her room and puts on a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of boots, and then she puts her hair up into a pony.

She heads back into the kitchen to find her mom setting down plates of her homemade pancakes. She sits down next to Kaelynn and digs into the plate of pancakes with everyone else.

After they finish eating and getting dressed Sky grabs her phone and looks up Sam's number. She clicks on Sam's name and then taps on it, putting the phone to her ear. It rings a couple of times before Sam answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, everything's good to go over here so if you wanted to come over early you could."

"Who says I'm not already here." Right as he says this she feels a jolt rush through her body. She hangs up on Sam and then runs into the living room saying, "He's here."

She opens the door and quickly shuts it behind her. "Okay, you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"Should I be worried?" Sam asks confused, trying to figure out what his girlfriend was planning.

"No, no, it's a good thing. It's a really good thing, I promise."

"Do you trust me?" She asks grabbing his hands, resulting in him nodding. "Then close your eyes."

Sam closes his eyes and Sky slowly leads him into the apartment. She waves her hand at Kaelynn and Eva and the two walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. She lets go of Sam's hands and says, "Okay, open."

Sam does as instructed and the first thing he sees is his mother and little sister. Tears start to prick at his eyes and looks from his family to Sky, a smile was on his face. So many emotions filled him. Sam wraps his arms around Sky and whispers into her ear, "Thank you so much."

When the two pull away he heads over to his mom and sister, Kaelynn wraps her arms around him saying, "I missed you, Sammy."

"I missed you too, Kaelynn."

Sam pulls away from his sister and then hugs his mom saying, "Mom, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby." She replies hugging him. Tears stream down both of their faces and Eva holds her son in her arms.

Eva pulls away from her son and smiles at the man he's become. He's grown so much, she knew his father would be proud of him. "He'd be so proud of you."

He nods, "I know, mom."

Sam turns and faces Sky. He pulls her into a hug whispering, "I feel bad..."

"Why?" Sky asks, confused. How could he feel bad?

"Because all I got you was a necklace I made from a crystal I got from the moon."

Sky pulls away and says playfully slapping his, "That's awesome! Don't feel bad!"

Sam pulls a box out of his pants pocket and hands it to her. She opens it and when she sees the crystal she instantly falls in love with it. "I love it!"

She takes it out of the box and tries to put it on but Sam stops her saying, "Here let me."

Eva and Kaelynn watch in awe as Sam's fingers around the lobster claps and fastens it around her neck. She turns around and says, "It's beautiful. I'll wear it forever."

"We should be heading to May's unless you all want to be late?" Mrs. Storm asks as she grabs the car keys from the table.

"Yeah, we should get going."

Sam opens the front door and watches as everyone walks out the front door and down the stairs. Once they get outside they climb into Mrs. Storms' car and head to Mays'.

This by far, for all of them, was the best Christmas in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken  
_**

It's been a couple of weeks after Christmas and Sam's mom and sister have went back to Carefree Arizona. It seemed like everything was perfect, the new year had just started and not many villains had reared their head.

Or if they did it was nothing Spider-Man couldn't handle.

Flying above the city Sky, does tricks and flips in the air, on her way to school. Since it was still cold out she decided to fly to school, it was a good way to stay warm. Even though he didn't mind, she didn't want to keep using Sam as a personal heater.

Something caught her eye as she passed an abandoned building, dismissing the eerie feeling she flies towards the building. She floats inside the building and after a second of looking around the first floor, a creak is heard.

"Hello?" She calls out, hoping someone answers back.

A net is fired and Sky's pines to the wall, before she has any time to react to it the net electrocutes her knocking her unconscious. "Sleep tight little Star."

Right at the moment, Sam felt worry seeping into him. He was already at school sitting next to Ava. "Something doesn't feel right."

Ava looks at Sam, he's never said something like in his outbursts. So being curious she asks, "Are you okay?"

Sam doesn't answer he just looks down at the desk in front of him. He didn't really know how to answer it, he's never felt this much worry. He's never been this scared...

The bell rings and Sam drops to knees, bringing his hands to his ears. It was like everything's amplified. Ava sprung into action pulling him out of class and into the hall, Danny, Peter, and Luke following close behind.

"Sam, what's going on?" Peter and Ava ask in unison, concerned for their friend and teammate.

"Something doesn't feel right." He repeats almost in monotone, the ringing in his ears fades away.

"What do you mean-." Luke tries to ask but Sam cuts him off by snapping, "I don't know! Something just doesn't feel right."

Agent or as most of the students at Midtown High would know him as Principal Coulson walks down the hallways and sees them out of class. "What are Five doing out of class? And where is Sky?"

Danny, Peter, Ava, and Luke exchange glances. "Sir, we haven't seen her all morning."

Beads of sweat start to form on Sam's forehead. Something was wrong he just didn't know what and everything he was feeling was ultimately scaring the living daylights out of him. But what scared him even more was that no one had seen Sky all morning.

That fear soon turned to anger...

He lifts his head and his eyes were flickering from their normal blue and white color. He closes his eyes and focuses on being calm if he wasn't calm then he wasn't going to be of any use to anyone.

"Let's track her coms and see if we can pinpoint her location." Principal Coulson says to the five teenagers. "Sam hit the shower, go cool yourself off."

The four teenagers follow Principal Coulson while Sam head to the showers. He pulls off his shirt and turns the knob, water comes pouring out of the shower head and onto his skin. When the water hits his skin it starts to soothe him.

Principal Coulson types in Sky's name and then clicks on the map icon, a map gets brought to the center of the computer. Then a couple of seconds later a box pops up and starts to blink the words ERROR Location Cannot Be Retrieved.

Coulson brings up her last known location and says, "Grab Sam and check out these coordinates."

"Alright, team lets grab bucket head and move out." Peter says walking out of Principal Coulson's office and leading his team straight to the boys' locker room.

When they get there they see Sam up against the wall, steam rising from his body. "Woah, Sam. Are you okay."

"Peachy." He replies sarcastically. "I'll be fine once I know Sky's perfectly fine. Did you guys find her?"

"We found her last known coordinates, we gonna head there now so let's get going." Luke replies pulling Sam to his feet.

Sam grabs his shirt and puts it on over his head. They leave the locker room and head to Sam's locker, he grabs his helmet. After getting suited up they head to Sky's last known coordinates, the abandoned building.

Once there they cautiously head inside, staying alert and focused. Staying on the first level they search the building. When Sam entered the building he knew she was here. "She was here."

Ava finds broken remains of the one of Kraven's' net on the wall. "She was but she isn't anymore."

Bright lights clouded her vision as her eyes flickered open. She tries to move but something restrained her from doing so. Once her vision clears she looks down to see she's tied to a metal table.

Sky tries use her powers to get out of the straps but it doesn't work, she felt weak and powerless against the binds that held her to the table. "Your powers won't work here."

Two metal arms come into the light and Dr. Otto Octavius pulls himself closer to the metal table holding Sky captive, a devilish grin plastered on his face. She squirms trying to escape but all her attempts fail, Octavius laughs. "Did you think I'd make it so you could escape so easily? Do you peg me for a fool?"

She was going to answer but figured if she did it would only make things worse. "Why am I here, Otto?"

Maybe if she used his name and not the super villain name they gave him she could use that to her advantage. "Your mind games won't work on me, Star."

Otto walks over to her and wipes her skin with a disinfectant wipe before sticking a needle into her arm take a small amount of blood. And with that he turned around and left, leaving Sky with so many questions. Otto heads to his lab and sees an abnormality in her blood, he isolates and mixes it with the small amount of venom he had left.

It violently slammed against the walls of the syringe trying, very much like Sky, to escape its captor.

Sky's expression changes when Otto walks back into the room, blackish blue goo in hand. She didn't have to have to ask what it was she already knew what it was. Her arms tremble in the restraints as she tries to escape them, once again she fails.

"No...please...don't..." She quivers out, pleading with Otto.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." With that, he jammed the syringe into her leg and inject the venom into her bloodstream.

Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as her body started to fight the venom. It was an infection that seemed to be winning, the darkness started to take over. Her whole body was covered in a black and dark blue suit, her eyes glowed a vibrant dark blue, everything was darker. The only aspect that was left of Sky was the Nova Corps helmet.

Otto takes a step back and looks at his creation, an evil smile played on his lips. "I want you to do something for me, to test your loyalties. I want you to attack Oscorp. If you happen to run into your old team, destroy them."

A grin falls on Sky's face as she breaks out of the restraints. Otto puts a tracker on Sky's neck before she flies out of his lair and to Oscorp to get on with her mission. Darkness plagued her mind and the only thing she cares about was destruction and chaos. Flying at high speeds to Oscorp, she shoots an energy blast at the side of the building.

"Guys we've got something big over at Oscorp. Get down there now!" Nick Fury says over everyone's coms.

Sam was the first one to get there, being able to fly at light speed and all. Once he saw the scene that was unfolding he knew exactly who it was, it was his best friend, his girlfriend, he didn't know it yet but his love. Trapped in the deepest part of venom, trying to fight her way out of it.

When the rest of the team got there they were confused as to why Sam was just standing there, but when they took a closer look at the monster attacking Oscorp they realized why he didn't attack. It was Sky.

As they managed to get closer they heard her ramble, "Octavius...Destroy...Spiderman...Powerman...Tiger...Fist..."

She blasts the building a couple of more times before she turns around to fly back to Octavius's lair but stops when she sees her team. Sam just stood there in shock, he didn't know what to think.

"Sky, come with us we can help you." Peter says calling out to her, trying to get through to her.

She lets out a yell before she attacks Danny, pinning him to the roof of Oscorp. She was about to shoot an energy blast at him but imagines flash through her brain causing her to back away from him, grabbing her head she lets out a small scream of pain. The venom suit crawls a little before returning to its normal position on her skin.

Sam regained his focus and quickly flew towards the building and landed near Sky. She looked at him and the real Sky came flooding back overpowering the venom, subduing it for a little while. She winks at Sam before flying straight up into the Earth's atmosphere.

Knowing she only had a limited amount of time before she lost control she focused all of her energy and power and let it build it up before she finally let it out. It burned the venom on the outside and most of it on the inside. She began to free fall back to Earth, Sam and his team notices Sky falling so Sam flies up and catches her.

He brings her back down to the roof and gently lays her on the ground, his eyes glowing a white color. "Somethings wrong with her."

Sky looked horrible. Her skin was pale, she has bags under her eyes, and black veins cover every inch of her skin. Her eyes soon started to glow the same white color Sam's are, shocking everyone.

"We need to get her to the helicarrier, Dr. Conor's might know what's going on." Peter tells his team, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Sam picks up Sky from the ground and when he does he shivers at the slightest touch, her skin is as cold as ice. Everyone else hitches a ride on the spider cycle. Once they get to the helicarrier everyone is in the medical bay in under five minutes.

When Dr. Conor's sees Sky he doesn't know what to think. She looked close to death, everyone knew that and it scared them. "Get her to a pod-."

Sky cut him off by saying a simple word. "No." Her voice came out raspy and it pained everyone to hear. "Take a blood sample."

Dr. Conor's didn't question her, he trusted her so he followed her instructions. He grabs her arm and takes a blood sample. Looking at it under a microscope he could see what was happening. "The venom serum that you were injected with is trying to create more of its self by destroying your existing cells. If we don't get it out of you the consequences will be dire."

"How do we get it out." Everyone asks in unison.

"That's the tricky part, I don't actually know. The only way we know you knew how to rid of it was with the Nova Force energy Sky created in the Earth's atmosphere." Dr. Conor's replies showing everyone what Sky did.

Everyone turns back around and looks at Sky who's leaning up against one of the hospital beds Conor's has in the lab. She wasn't looking too good, they could tell she was having a hard time standing. Sam walks over to her, takes off her helmet and sets it down on Conor's desk.

"Why are their eyes glowing?" Ava asks curiously, everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"Haven't you noticed that since the two met they've been inseparable." Dr. Conor's states causing everyone to nod. "They're connected to each other, their eyes glowing is a signal. A signal of what, I don't know."

After getting Sky on the bed Sam walks over to Dr. Conor's and says, "I need you to go. All of you."

They give him a blank stare. "Just trust me. I need you to leave the lab. Just stay on the other side of those doors."

Dr. Conor's connects the dots and then says, "I advise we take his advice."

Everyone heads out of the lab and no one leaves from their position. "This is going to take time, it may even take hours."

"This is Sky, she's never given up on any of us. We're not leaving." Luke says demandingly.

Sam lifts Sky up off the bed and into the tub they use for ice baths. Sam gets in right behind her and sits down, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. "Sam...what are you doing?"

"It's okay." He says reassuring her. "It's gonna get really hot okay."

Her head lazily fell back onto his shoulder and whispered out, "M'Kay."

"No, no, no, no, no." He says shaking her. "You can't fall asleep."

She picks up her head and her eyes flutter a little. Sam focuses his energy and starts to slowly heat up. "Sam, can you tell me a story?"

Sam thinks for a moment before asking, "What kind of story?"

"Space.." She mumbles trying to move closer to the heat radiating off of him.

"Okay." He starts off. "Well after I found my dads helmet I began to mess around with it. I met these people who call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket and Groot wanted my helmet so they could get a reward for it."

"Who..are the other Guardians?"

"Gamora, she's a skilled assassin. Drax, he's a skilled warrior. Star-Lord use to be an outlaw. Groot is a talking tree. And Rocket is a species of alien that looks like a raccoon and he gets really offended when you call him that." Sam heats up even more.

"Anyways I ended up flying to the far side of Jupiter and Rocket and Groot waiting for me. Star-Lord intervened and brought me up to his ship, he tried to get me to hand over my helmet because they thought I couldn't handle the power that came with it. I still didn't give it up, I was too stubborn too, it was the only thing I have left of my father."

"Y-you s-still a-are." Sam lets out a little laugh at her statement before continuing on with the story.

"Then they decided to train me, trying to make me given up the helmet. That didn't work so they took me to a space bar and tried to get me into a fight to scare me, that also didn't work. I got coordinates to a secret spartax military base that was home to the believers, a woman named Mantis led them. She then led me to a man that turned out to be Star Lords father who was evil, he used me. I got so caught up in trying to find my father I lost sight of how evil he was." Sam turns up the heat and Sky shifts in his arms causing him to tighten his hold on her.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Sam whispers in her ear. "It's okay, it's okay."

He kisses the side of her neck and continues on with the story. "He used me to get to last of the Nova Corps helmets that were in the stomach of an alien worm. After getting the helmets he went after my family to get my helmet. He tried to go supernova but I took him into space so he wouldn't hurt anyone. After I fell back to earth the Nova Core found me and decided to train me."

"S-Sam..." She starts but Sam cuts her off saying, "I know, I know. Just a little while longer okay."

Dr. Conor's had called Sky's mom two hours into the operation, she was terrified of what could happen but when she saw Sam in there with her he fear eased a little. She trusted Sam with her daughter, she knew he'd do anything to make sure she was okay.

Sky's body started to shake as she got hotter and hotter, sweat was pouring off the both of them. She felt sick to her stomach and if she didn't get to trash can puke was going to be all over the ice bathtub. "T-Trash can!"

Sam quickly jumped up and ran to Doctor Connors desk and grabbed the trash can sitting near it and quickly handed it to her. She leans over it and bile rises up in her throat. Sam rubs circles on her back as she throws up, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She grabs her stomach before hurling more vomit into the trash can. When she picks up her head both of their eyes stop glowing and looks down at the trash can to see a moving blackish blue goo. "Dr. Conors get in here, now!"

Dr. Conors, the rest of her team, and her mother come running into the lab. Conors grabs the can and puts it in a beaker and then puts a lid on it. Sky's mother goes to touch her but Sam quickly grabs her hand saying, "She's still super hot, I wouldn't touch her."

Sky sinks back into the tub and lays there for a couple of seconds before she cools down. Once she's cooled down she climbs out of the tub. Every one of her teammates pulls her into a hug and when they pull away Peter asks, "What did Otto want with you?"

"He never said why...the only thing I can gather from it was that he wanted to use me as a weapon." Sky replies, she and the rest of her team didn't understand why Otto didn't reveal his master plan like he normally does.

Dr. Conors runs some test and gives Sky a clean bill of health only telling her to take it easy for the next couple of days. After that Sky, her mother, and Sam head back to Sky's apartment. Sky's mother soon heads back to work leaving the two alone.

Sky sprawls out on the couch and Sam sit on the floor near her head. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He looks up into her eyes, falling deeper and deeper.

"What was it like in a space worm?"

"It was pretty gross actually, there were these little creatures that were part of the worms digestive system and they tried to kill us." Sam replies chuckling a little at her question.

She gives Sam a look and moves so he has room on the couch, when he gets on the couch she cuddles into his chest. "That sounds horrible."

Sam wraps his arms around Sky, not wanting to let go. He was holding his world in his arms and after today he never wanted to let her out of his sight. He cared for her too much to let her go.

After a while, Sky got up to get a drink and Sam follows her into the kitchen. She grabs a soda from the fridge and Sam watches her every move. She takes a couple of sips and then heads down the hall, Sam on her heels. She knew exactly what he was doing the moment he did that.

She turns into the bathroom, then turns back to face Sam saying, "Sam, I'm fine you don't have to follow me around. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I just...I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She shuts the door and Sam heads back to the living room. After going to the bathroom she goes to her room and grabs her computer before heading back to the living room. She sits down on the couch and goes through equations. Once Sam sees he grabs the computer and sets it on the coffee table. "What-. Why did you do that?"

"Conors said you need to take it easy and I don't think doing math qualifies as 'taking it easy'." Sam replies a small smirk on his face.

A frown forms on Sky's face and Sam resists the urge to give up the computer, but he knew she needed to relax and solving math equations would only create stress. "Sorry Sky, that's not going to work."

He sits back down on the couch next to Sky and grabs the tv remote saying, "Maybe there's something on tv to watch."

She nods and gets comfortable on the couch while Sam tries to find something to watch. When finds nothing he shuts off the TV and crawls over to Sky, wrapping his arms around her cuddling her close to his chest. She lays her head on his chest closing her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of the Galaxy  
_**

Sam and Peter are playing a video game about saving the galaxy when the tv screen goes black. The yell out in frustration at aunt May. "I told you, young man, video game are for when homework and chores are done."

"No, Aunt May!" Peter pleads. "We were in the middle of saving the galaxy."

"I don't even live here!" Sam implies before asking, "Wait, do I?"

"Garbage pick up is tomorrow." Aunt May says, her hand firmly placed on her hip. "It's not going to take itself out."

Aunt May walks back into the kitchen and Peter turns to look at Sam for help, only seeing an empty space on the couch and hearing the door shut.

As Sam's walking down the street he hears Rocket's blaster fire, before running back down the street he quickly sends Sky a text telling her to track his coordinates. He promised her the next time the Guardians needed him he'd bring her along and he wasn't going back out on his promise.

Once he gets there he breaks Peter and Rocket up saying, "Stop! Woah, woah, woah. I know him."

"You know him?" The two question in unison looking at each other.

"This." Sam says to Peter gesturing at Rocket. "This is my mentor."

"Mentor?" Peter didn't understand it.

"Master Rocket what are you doing here?" Sam asks. "I heard the blaster from across the street."

"I told ya I'd come find ya when we needed you." Rocket lifts up his finger to point at Sam. "And kid, we need you."

"Just so we're clear you do see the talking raccoon too, right?" Peter asks, trying to make sure he's not going crazy.

"Kid, get your helmet. We gotta go now." Rocket says walking over to Peters fence.

Just as he says that Sky lands next to Peter who asks, "Where are you going? Hey, woah, what's going on?"

Sky walks over to Sam as he grabs his helmet out his duffel bag saying, "We'll explain it to you if we ever see you again."

Rocket eyes Sky some but shrugs his shoulders, if Sam didn't care neither did he. Peter on the other hand still had no idea what the heck was going on. "Wait, what? You can't just.."

Light surrounds the three of them and they get beamed up to Rocket's ship only Peter jumps in at the last minute and beamed up to. When on board Peter asks, "What just happened?"

"You idiot!" Rocket growls. "You complete and total idiot."

Rocket jumps into the driver's seat of the ship and starts to hit buttons. "What did I do?"

"Get him off my ship." Rocket says to Sam and Sky angrily.

"What did I do?" Sam asks can confused as do what he did wrong. Something hits the ship causing Sam, Sky, and Peter to fall backwards.

"What's happening?" A very sacred and frightened Peter asks.

Sam helps Sky off the ground while Rocket answers his question, "It's the chatari, we're under attack."

"Suit up Pete, it's go time."

Peter tries to call Nick Fury for help but gets no signal, "What's going on?"

"This is going to come as a shock." Sam starts but is interrupted when the ship gets hit and Peter hits the window, seeing the earth getting smaller and smaller as they fly away from it.

"Is that earth? Does that mean I'm not on it?" Peter asks another hit shakes the ship throwing them closer to the driver's seat. "What did you get me into?"

"Nobody invited you." Sam snaps back.

"Guys sorry to break up your little lovers' quarrel but I don't think fighting with each other is going to help is against the chatari." Sky says trying to get her boyfriend and her best friend to stop fighting.

"Nova princess is right you both need to shut up!" Rocket yells, as the chatari back away from their ship.

"Uhh, where did they go?"

"They're making room." Rocket replies answering Peter's question only causing him to ask, "For what?"

A bright light blinds them for a couple of moments before it fades and they see a giant ship, "For that."

A bald mans face appears on the screen in the ship and he says, "I am Corvax, ruler of worlds. You have encountered my wrath Guardian, surrender or be destroyed!"

"Who or what is that?" Peter asks point to the man on screen, Sky was wondering the same thing. She was also wondering why Rocket called her Nova princess. "Eh, don't worry about it."

"You have vexed me across the galaxy Guardian, surrender now or -." Rocket cuts him off by firing lasers at his ship and then flying around it.

"I'm going out there and I'm going to blow a hole right through that ship." Sam says overconfidently.

"No." Rocket says and Peter jumps in by saying, "Wait, you ignore me all the time one word from the raccoon and you behave?"

"I'm not a raccoon!" Rocket yells at Peter, Sky fights back the urge to let out a laugh.

They finally make it past the giant ship but their plan of escape was thwarted when they got caught by the tractor beam.

"First I'd like to yell at you for getting me into this mess." Peter says pointing at Sam.

"Me?" Sam asks, "Who even asks you to come?"

"You always create some sort of disaster that I have to fight my way out of. You always do this." Peter says pushing Sam with his pointer finger causing Sam to ask, "Me?!"

He gets cut off by the door to the ship falling in and chatari soldiers come walking in. "Destroyed them!" They yell, pointing their blasters at the teenagers and the Guardian.

Sam, Peter, and Sky punch the three that were on the ship and were about to attack the others that were outside but Rocket stopped them by saying to chatari, "We surrender."

"We do?" Peter asks baffled.

"You dragged us all the way out here to surrender?" Sam asks, not understanding Rockets methods.

"This is your mentor?"

"Just do what he says." Sam says. "He's never wrong."

"You never told me you lived in outer space and had another team." Peter says a little mad that Sam never told him.

"Oh really?!" Sam asks, there were plenty of times when Sam told stories of when he was in outer space with the guardians. Sky always loved it when he'd tell them.

With their hands on their heads they get lead down a corridor, "I don't remember any of that."

As they're walking Rocket moves forward and says, "Now hit 'em."

Sky, Sam, and Peter do as they're instructed and the chatari guards are down in a matter of seconds. Rocket walks over to a door and starts to shoot at it with his blaster until the other guardians are free.

"About this other team?" Peter questions, he didn't know whether or not he was going to like them or not.

"I think you're about to meet them." Sam replies Sky couldn't hold in her excitement. She just wished she was meeting them under better circumstances.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey Nova, long time no see." Star-Lord says upon seeing Sam.

"There's no time to waist, let's go." Rocket says as he takes off running, the other guardians following behind him while Sam and Sky are flying and Peter is swinging from his webs.

As they're running Peter asks, "So, guys, what's our plan?"

"One of us takes the chatari fighter ships and uses it as a decoy." Star-Lord starts.

"We can lead the entire fleet into chaos."

"And we can get out of here without getting blown to bits." Star-Lord finishes.

"Just us against them, shouldn't be too hard surely there's someone we can call." Peter says swinging down the hall.

"The chatari run the galaxy, there's no one else." Star-Lord states. "It's just us."

They turn the corner and Peter says, "Well you guys have this under control so I'm just gonna head home."

"If we don't stop these crazies, you won't have a home to gonna have home to go home to." Rocket replies grabbing Sam's, Sky's, and Peter's attention.

"No, they're gonna destroy earth.." Peter says realizing the chatari's plans.

They get stopped by a green glowing man that says, "Surrender is no longer an option, Guardians. Prepare for your end."

The green guy disappears, because it was just a hologram, and a bunch of chatari soldiers come piling into the hallway.

"Guardians lets kick some tail!" Rocket says before blasting some of the chatari.

The Guardians, Sam, Sky, and Peter join in on the fight. They start to destroy chatari left and right. But it wasn't enough, more chatari kept coming and coming. "We're trapped here. We will never make it out of port. Lets head to the bridge and take the whole ship."

Sky follows their lead to down another hallway and after a couple of minutes they finally make it to the bridge. Star Lord uses his element blaster and blasts a hole in the door and they run in causing the chatari to yell, "Destroy them!"

They break out into a fight and take down all the chatari in the room. Star Lord sits down at the controls and then asks, "Gamora, can you put this puppy on an automatic collision course with the sun. We need to destroy this ship before it can destroy earth."

"It would be my pleasure." She says sitting down.

"Hurry it up before you know who finds out-." Star Lord gets cut off when more chatari soldiers fall from an opening in the ceiling.

"Never mind I think corvax figured it out."

"You cannot imagine how maddening it is to be distracted by such a muddling crew." Corvax says in a creepy tone. "Destroy them all!"

The chatari soldiers raise up their weapons and start to fire at the the guardians and teenagers. Another battle breaks out but it become to much for all of them to handle resulting in Star Lord saying, "Guardians, fall back."

He uses his element gun and creates a line of fire giving them cover. Then they take off running down the hallway they came in. "So what's that plan?"

"If we cant crash the ship, we take out the cannon." Gamora replies, answering his question.

"Dark matter cannon." Rocket states. "If he gets that thing in position the earth will be pull inside out."

"Why earth?" Peter asks as they all turn the corner. "We're just minding our own business."

"You've said it before kid." Star Lord says, "Earth is home to great hero's. Hero's that are a great threat to someone like Corvax. The Avengers, Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Howard the Duck, Devil Dinosaur.."

"And.." Peter says hinting at himself.

"Spider-Man?"

"Bottom of the list?" Peter asks a little upset.

Star Lord shrugs and replies, "I don't know what to tell you kid."

"Never mind." Peter says, letting out a giant sigh in the process.

"I can take out the cannon." Sam with no emotion in voice.

"Good luck Nova, we'll distract Corvax." Star Lord says, Sam starts to fly away.

"I'm coming too!" Peter says, "All my stuff is on earth."

Sky follows Peter and Sam as they fly and swing down a hallway until they get to a control center of some sort. They stick their heads around the corner and Peter says, "This time we do an Earth team maneuver."

And that's what they did. Sky and Sam hit two of them from behind and Peter grabbed one with his webs and threw them. Peter walked over to the controls and started to mess with it. "How do we stop it?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"It's sorta like that video game we were playing." Peter states. "You know Space Battle. Except if we don't win."

"Game over for earth." Sam says, finishing Peter's sentence.

"I can stop it I know I can."

"It's too risky." Peter and Sky tell Sam in unison.

Sam decides to go through with it anyways so Peter and Sky go back and join the fight. Sky's mind wasn't in the fight at all, when she fire energy blasts she was lucky they actually hit the chatari. She was too worried about Sam, he's never done anything like that before.

After Groot destroyed all the chatari the ship rocked back and forth and siren went off, "And that's why he's called Nova."

"What's happening?"

"The ship is breaking apart." Drax answers.

"It might be time to go."

"What about Nova?" Sky asks, you could hear the worry and fear in voice.

Peter grabbed her armed and dragged her with him as he took off running, following the guardianship they ran. They got on to a ship and then started to look for Sam. Once Sky spotted him she was off the ship faster than than the god of speed.

She flew over to him and quickly grabbed him, flying him back to the ship. Once inside she laid him in her lap. She was completely freaking out, "What do we do? Come on, what do we do?!"

She yelled that last part, tears were threatening to fall. She was absolutely terrified. She place a hand on his chest and a blue glow engulfed him and then it quickly dies down. He breathes in and coughs a little asking, "Did we win?"

"Sam!" Sky yells wrap her arms around him hugging him, "Please don't do that."

When Sky pulls away and Sam gets to his feet Peter says, "I take back everything I've ever said about you. That was amazing! You saved the world!"

"Crazy good kid." Rocket says putting hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"This has been epic fun but guys, we have to get home." Peter says to Sky and Sam.

"Nova." Star Lord starts. "Don't you think it's time you come back home to us?"

"Stay." Drax says, Sam walks over to them and Peter and Sky look at him in complete shock.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna stay..." Sam says, "My team needs me."

And that moment Sky shattered into a million pieces, she couldn't move or speak she just stood there staring at Sam.

"Well.." Peter starts, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I, Uh, guess this is it then."

"Guess so.." Sam says as the the two shake hands.

"Remember if you get Earth sick, you have another team that needs you to." Peter says, as the two let go of each other's hands.

Sky kept her cool she wasn't going to break down and cry, especially not in front of Peter or the Guardians. She gives him one last hug good bye before her and Peter get transported back down to Earth.

The next morning Peter calls her and the rest of the team down to a random roof top to explain what happened. "Hey where's Nova?"

Sky fought back tears and Danny and Ava noticed. She sits on the ledge as Peter says, "You guys aren't going to believe this, he left the team."

"Did you two have a fight?" Ava asks.

"No," Peter says defending himself. "He has a whole other team up in space. Did you guys know he lived up in outer space?"

"Yes." Everyone answers back in unison, even the upset Sky.

"He talks about it all the time." Luke replies. "Where have you been?"

"You should have seen him out there." Peter states. "He was the ultimate Nova!"

Sky feels a small joint and her eyes flash for a moment and she knew exactly what it was she heard flew up. She gets up from the ledge and watches him imitate Peter as he talks, "And first of all his team is wow. And I don't know what it is but Sam was just the most heroic and- and-."

A smile forms on her face and Ava gets Peter to turn around and he is shocked to see Nova floating there. "But you-."

"Well I thought to myself if the earth is so important maybe I should stay here and guard it with my team. I mean I did save the day." Sam tells Peter.

Sam lands on the roof and walks over to Sky who's avoiding his eye contact, not wanting to loose it and break. "Plus I couldn't leave Earth because it has the one thing I love."

She looks up from the ground and looks at Sam in shock, he didn't expect him to say those words. "You."

"I love you too." She replies, bringing her lips to his. He kisses back filling it with more passion.

"Ah we're just gonna go.." Peter says, ushering everyone to leave.

The two didn't care, when they kissed each other it felt like they were the only two in the world, it was a warm fuzzy feeling and the two enjoyed it.

The two pull away and Sky turns away from him, not wanting him to see her upset. He grabs her hand pulls her towards him getting her to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I really thought you were going to leave."

"It was a spur of the moment thing and after I said yes and after you left I instantly regretted it. I couldn't leave you, hell I can't sit through one class that doesn't have you in it let alone be in a different part of galaxy." Sam replies cupping her face with his hands.

She hugs him and says, "I'd miss you to much too."

He hugs her back and kisses her forehead. They pull away and Sam asks, "You wanna go for ice cream?"

She giggles at his randomness but goes along with it. "Sure."

The two fly to Sky's house and leave their helmets there. After dropping of their helmets they head down the Poppy's Ice Cream. Since Fury didn't need them for the rest of the day they called the rest of the team and hung out. Having a fun day of playing video games and eating junk food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Things Left Unsaid Pt. 1  
_**

Things couldn't be better for Spider-Man and his team. They were working as if they were a well-oiled machine.

Sky and Sam couldn't be happier. They spent most days either doing homework together or cuddling while they watched their favorite sitcom or the newest movie that they wanted to see that came out in red-box. They were the couple everyone at Midtown High aspired to be. Even when people tried to break them up their plans failed, they just couldn't.

Everything was starting to balance out.

At Midtown High Sam and Sky are sitting in the lounge, their hands are intertwined. It was their free period so they decided to enjoy it. A small laugh escapes Sky as Sam starts to tickle her, he soon stopped when her face got really red.

"I love you." He whispers in her ear causing her to smile.

"I love you too." She brings her lips to his, kissing him. He kisses back, their lips moving in sync.

The bell rings causing the two of them to pull away and sigh. The two get out of the chair their sitting in and part their separate ways, heading to class. But before Sky even gets there she notices a few of the basketball jocks picking on a smaller kid. "Hey pick on someone your own size."

The two jocks turn their attention to Sky and one of them drops the kid and says, "So we should pick on you."

She gulps and then the two jocks push her up against the lockers, the two of them on either side of her. "Hmm, this one's too pretty to punch."

"Yeah your right, Brad. She is too pretty." The other one replies gently stroking her face, moving a piece a hair.

She wasn't going to let these guys get away with whatever they were playing so she stomps her foot really hard on the boy in front of her foot and then kicks him right where the sun doesn't shine. The other boy grabs her and slams her into the wall. She kicks him in the knee and then punches him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. The two lay there on the ground whimpering.

She heads back over to the boy by the lockers frozen in fear. "Please don't hurt me..."

"I'm not going to hurt, I promise." Sky says kneeling in front of the scared freshman boy. "Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah, can you help me to the nurse." The freshman boy tries to put weight on his right foot but starts to fall, Sky immediately catches him and helps him to the nurses' office. The nurse gives her a pass and she heads back to class.

After school she heads home and sits on her bed, doing her homework when a figure comes walking into her room with a blanket over itself. "Sam, is that you?"

The figure doesn't answer it just stands there.

"Sam?" She asks putting down her laptop and gets off the bed.

She walks over to the floating blanket and grabs it, pulling it off revealing a black figure. The figure pins her against the wall and when it touches her the one thing she feels was complete and utter darkness. The cold surrounded her and it scared her. No, it terrified her. Tears streamed down her face at the overwhelming sense of darkness the figure gave off.

"N-Need...S-Sandra...S-Storm..."

In a clap of thunder and lightning, the figure is gone, Sky slides down the wall and hugs her knees to her chest and cries. Sam feels a tug at his chest and instantly lets his heart guide him to where he needed to go.

When he got to her apartment he used the spare key inside the plant and unlocks the door. He shuts it and quickly runs to her room and finds Sky crumpled up on the ground tears still streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam wraps her arms around her. "Your okay, I've got you."

She fights against him some and she yells out no. He locks on to Sky and holds her in his arms, she soon stops thrashing. "I've got you, it's okay."

"It...It was... so cold... and...dark..."

"What? What was so cold and dark?" Sam asks, he was confused as to what happened. "Come on, let's check the shield cams."

He picks her up and he flies the two of them to the shield tri-carrier. Once there he brings them to the conference room and brings up the security feed to Sky's bedroom and rewinds it to 3:00. Then watches the scene unfold in front of his eyes.

"Director Fury, I need you to come to Conference Room A04." Sam says into his coms.

"Sam, I'm busy, can it wait?"

"No," He replies. "Please get here, sir."

Sky just sat there shaking and when Nick Fury came walking into the room, he takes one look at the video footage and then says, "Sam I need you to get Mrs. Storm and bring her here. I'll take Sky to the medical bay."

Sam was about to ask what was wrong with her but Fury says, "She'll be fine, she's just a little shaken up."

Sam does what he's instructed and gets Mrs. Storm putting her in the conference room. He flies to the medical bay to find Sky wrapped up in a blanket, a mug of camomile tea in her hands. You could see how scared she was, it was written all over her face. She wasn't shaking as much.

Mr. and Mrs. Cage, Luke's parents, walk over to Sam and ask him, "How did you know she was in trouble?"

"I felt it. I could feel how terrified she was. Somehow we're connected. A while back Dr. Octavius kidnapped her and injected her with a new version of venom, we figured it out then." Sam replies answering their question.

He walks over to her and she sets the cup down before she pulls him into a hug. He was warm and safe, a combination she needed- one she craved at the moment. Whatever that thing was, it stripped everything away leaving fear.

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know, I think Fury knows. He didn't tell me when I got your mom." Sam replies resting his head on hers.

Shield agents come rushing into the lab and grab ahold of Sky saying, "Agent Star you need to come with us."

She follows them out of the room, Sam follows close behind her, and they lead her to her one of the protective service rooms. "Why am I going in here?"

"That information is classified, please enter." Sky lets out a sigh before she steps inside, once the two of them are inside the door shuts and locks.

Fury calls Peter, Ava, Danny, and Luke into the room he's in and says, "I need you to watch Sky."

"Why?" Peter asks, "Just get Sam to do it. I'm sure they're already together right now."

"That is an order, Parker. Something big might happen and if it does. Someone is going to be going straight for Sky someone that Sam's not going be able to stop. So do I make myself clear?" Fury asks slightly irritated.

Everyone nods and Fury leads them to the protective custody room she's in. Fury types in the code and the door opens revealing Sky sitting on the bed underneath all the blankets and Sam sitting in the chair just staring at the blanket.

When he sees Fury he walks over to them and says, "Finally one of those bucket heads finally got you. Your gonna wanna see this."

They cautiously walk in and Sam walks over to the pile of blankets sitting neatly on the bed. He looks at the pile and then back at Fury before turning his head back to the pile. "Sky, guess who's here. Danny, Peter, Ava, Luke, and Director Fury are here to see you. Why don't you come out."

He pauses for a couple of seconds before saying, "I have gummy worms."

A small kid with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes came crawling out of the pile of blankets. The kid was wearing everything Sky had on even the jewelry. Some of the team didn't know what to think.

"So can you explain what the hell happened to my girlfriend?" Sam's eyes started to glow, he was a little mad but it was a more of a mixture of emotion, his arms cross.

Sky climbs off the bed and makes her way over to Sam and hugs his leg. He uncrosses his arms and looks down at Sky, instantly calming down. "Don't worry Sam, she'll be back to normal in a couple of hours."

Sam's eyes stop glowing and Fury leaves the room, the team stays put. Sky tugs at Sam's shirt and he bends down so he's on her level. "Can I have gummy worms?"

Sam stands up and walks over to the bedside table and grabs the bag before handing her one. She eats it and then asks Sam for another one. "Sorry Sky, you'll have to wait a little bit before I can give you another one."

"Oh come on Sam just give her another one." Ava says, "What's the harm?"

"Okay, then you guys can deal with it." Sam replies giving her another gummy worm. Sky happily takes it and then devours it seconds. Once all the sugar makes its way through her system the tiny child goes hyperactive and is all over the room in under 5 seconds.

Sam walks over to Peter and the two nod at each other. "Nova force plus a kid that can't control it plus sugar equals out of control."

Peter and Sam watch as Ava, Danny and Luke run around the room trying to catch the small child that soon began to fly around the room. That's when Ava wanted Sam to intervene, "Sam can you please do something?!"

Sam stands on the chair and when she comes around he jumps off the chair, grabs Sky and lands safely on the bed. He picks her up and holds her there for a couple of seconds saying, "Hey, calm down or you won't be getting any more gummy worms."

A small pout forms on her face and you could see the tears about to fall from her eyes. "No, no, no, please don't cry."

"B-but I want more gummy worms right now." She says in a really cute voice that was making it hard to say no.

"I know, but you can't. Not until later."

Sky gets off of Sam and waddles back over to the side of the room and she saw something on the wall. "There's something on the wall."

Sam gets off the bed and everyone gathers around her trying to figure out what she saw on the plain yellow colored wall. Sky's eyes glow for a small second before she pulls a Harry Potter and takes off running into the wall, disappearing into it.

They all look at the wall in shock before feeling around it looking for a way inside for Sky. After a couple of minutes they back away from the wall and Ava hears hear a small scream. "Guys, listen."

They all stay silent and they could faintly hear small screams emanate from behind the wall. Sam makes his eyes glow and sees what Sky saw. He hits a button on the wall and a piece of the wall moves revealing an opening. Everyone runs into the room to find Sky playing in a pile of sand laughing and letting out small screams when the sand would move.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief as he walks over to the sand, picks up Sky. He carries her into the other room and sets her on the bed. Luke was curious as to how old she is asks, "Hey Sky how old are you?"

She holds up four fingers and says with a giant smile, "I'm four."

But the next sentence really intrigued them. "Do you know when mommy's coming home?"

"What do you-." Sam gets cut off by the door to the protective custody room getting blown off. When the smoke clears a figure steps through and Sam cradles a scared Sky close to his chest.

"Sam, protect her we'll take care of this." Peter replies pulling the mask down over his face.

Sky pulls away from Sam and says looking him in the eyes, "Put me down."

He nods and sets her down on her feet. A bright light surrounds her and when it dims down a teenage Sky takes the smaller Sky's place. She turns her head and looks at the woman that's fighting her team.

"Mom?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things Left Unsaid Pt 2  
_**

 _Rain splatters on the window as a small 4-year-old Sky looks out it and watches as lightning dances across the sky. Sky's father walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She turns and looks up at him giving him a small smile, trying to cheer him up. Knowing that they both could use some happiness._

 _She gets up off the chair and heads down the hallway to her room. She gets out a color book and some crayons and then comes running back into the living room. She starts to color on the floor while her father starts to make dinner._

 _Time ticks by and when Sky gets done with her picture she grabs a magnet on the bottom half of the fridge and pins it to it. She walks over to her father and asks, "When is mommy coming home?"_

 _"I don't know, baby. Mommy's sick, when she's better she'll come home." Her father replies not really knowing what to tell his four-year daughter. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, why don't you go wash up?"_

 _Sky nods and heads down the hallway to the bathroom and washes her small hands with warm water and soap, when she's done she dries them on the towel hanging on the rack next to the sink. When she heads back out to the kitchen she sees two plates sitting at the table and her father sitting there with his head in his hands._

 _A loud clap of thunder is heard and the door explodes into a bunch of tiny pieces. Sky lets a small scream as her father runs over to her and picks her up._

 _"Come on Robert just give her to me. I don't want to have to hurt you to get to her. You don't know what she can do." Sandra says floating over closer to them, Robert moves away from her._

 _"I know exactly what she's capable of and you're not getting her. She's not going with you, you're going to corrupt her and I'm not going to let you destroy her innocence for your personal gain." Robert replies backing away from Sandra, not wanting Sky to see what her mother has turned into._

 _Sandra shoots a lightning bolt at Robert but it misses and hits Sky straight in the back. Robert turns away and tries to get Sky to say something but nothing happens. "Sky?!"_

 _Sandra moves closer to the two and tries to move Robert to get to Sky but Robert wasn't going to let her anywhere near her. Shield agents fill the room and surround Sandra. A bright light fills the room and she disappears._

 _A shield agent approaches Robert who is frantically trying to figure out what is wrong with his daughter and says, "Sir, you need to come with us. We can help your daughter."_

 _Robert nods and carries his daughter close to his chest as they take him to the Shield facility in New York. Once there nurses and doctors take Sky from her father and start to work on her. Director Fury appears at his side and asks, "Why does your wife want your little girl?"_

 _"I should tell you why?"_

 _"I'm the one who can actually help you and your family. I can help you wife but I need to see the bigger picture." Fury replies understand that he wasn't going to trust him._

 _The doctors try to figure out what's wrong with her but come to no conclusion. Sky sits up and a doctor asks, "Are you in pain? Where were you hit?"_

 _Sky shakes her head and then points to her back. The doctor looks at her back and sees purple lines branching out all over her back. The doctor walks over to her father and says, "She's going to be fine, but I'm afraid the lines on her back look like they will be permanent."_

 _Fury nods and then the doctor heads back to his work. Sky wraps herself in a blanket and Fury and Robert walk over to her. "Sky, I want you to show him what you can do."_

 _"But, I can't-." She starts but her father cuts her off saying, "I know but I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything bad happen."_

 _Sky closes her eyes and focuses when she reopens them they're glowing a vibrant blue color. She holds out her hands and they have a blue energy around them. Sky's hand starts to shake and she loses focus, she looks to her dad for help. Her dad grabs the nearby fire extinguishers and sprays her hands, making it disappear and her eyes quit glowing._

 _She wraps the blanket back around herself and Fury then sees why Sandra would want her._

 ***End of Flashback***

Sky focus and puts her hand out and fires an energy blast at her mother. Peter and the rest of team jump into the fight and get her distracted, Sky circles around behind her and jumps on her back. She wraps an arm around her neck and slightly pulls up.

Her mother struggles and when she finally stops struggling she lets go and feels for a pulse, she lets out a sigh of relief when she finds one. She looks at her team and then asks, "I hope I don't get grounded for this."

Shield agents pick her up and carry her to a cell. Fury walks in and says, "Good work team."

"It was mainly Sky, sir." Fury's head snaps in Sky's direction and when her eyes lock with his they glow a bright baby blue.

She was mad and upset. But she knew there had to be something that was missing, there just had to be. She walks past Fury heads to the main control room and sits down at one of the computers and pulls up a database search. She types in Project Lightning Storm and hits enter, a file pops up.

Before she clicks on the file Fury puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Whatever you read doesn't change the person she was."

Fury walks back over to the team and Sam asks, "What is she going to read?"

"Go over and see."

Her team walks behind her and she glances at them before clicking on the file. A few pictures pop up and kill count pops up underneath. Sky's hand rises up to her mouth and she gets up and walks straight out of the room. She wasn't going read the rest of the file, she probably wasn't going to like what she read.

Sam was going to go after her but Danny stopped him saying, "Just let her calm down. She'll come to you."

They look through the file and pull up a video from 2004. A small Sky walks into the prison cell where her mother is being held. Her father stands off to the side and says, "Come on Sky just like we practiced."

Sky puts her hand out and her mother walks over to her saying, "Oh and what are you going to do? You can't control it."

Sky tries to focus and a small light emits from her hand but it soon disappears. Sky's mother gets in Sky's face and says, "I knew you couldn't do it."

Sky closes her eyes and when she reopens them they're glowing their familiar blue. Sky's mother backs away from her and a blue light fills the room. When the light fades Sandra is on the ground and there's a dark figure in her place. The figure starts to chase Sky and she starts to scream, the video soon ends after that.

Fury appears next to them and says, "After she got it out we had kept it contained, but something happened and it escaped."

"So we get out back up Nova to do it." Ava says, "Problem solved."

"Not problem solved." Fury replies, "It's gotten stronger. It's probably going to take the both of you to separate it."

Sam heads out of the control room and before going anywhere. He voices to himself, "If I was Sky where would I go?"

Sometimes when I need to think I come here. Her words echo in his head as he remembers the first night they sat on top of her roof. Then it hit him, he heads up to the platform to find her sitting on the edge. He sits down next her and glances at her, seeing that she's wearing his old Carefree hoodie that was a little bit too big for her. He didn't mind, she was always taking his hoodies, his Carefree one was the one that would always end up going missing. He never really understood why.

"You okay?"

She looks at him and he could see her tear stained face clearly, she wasn't okay. "I'm not okay with that fact that the thing that's controlling my mom made her kill people but I okay with getting it out and destroying it."

She lays her head on his shoulder and intertwines her hand with his. He brings her hand up to his lips and places a small kiss on the top of her hand. Wanting to change the subject and get her mind off the subject of her mom for a couple of seconds he asks, "Why do you like to wear that hoodie out of all of my hoodies?"

An embarrassed smile appears on her face as she replies, "I like this one because it's the one that smells like you the most. I know it sounds crazy...but sometimes when I miss you I'll wear it."

Sam turns his head and looks at Sky and sees the embarrassment all over her face. He didn't think it was crazy, "I don't think it's crazy, it's adorable."

That statement made her feel less embarrassed and Sam's plan worked her mind was off of her mother for a split second. For a split second everything for once in their life before their powers and before Shield, they were normal. But reality came crashing in and once again ruined everything, "Guys Fury needs you two in the control room."

The two let out a sigh and Sam says into his com, "Okay we'll be in there in a few minutes."

His com shuts off and Sky picks up her head off of his shoulder. Sam gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Sky, helping her up. The two walk into the tri-carrier and head to the control room. When they get there Fury says to them, "The longer we wait to get it out the harder it's going to be. Go suit up."

Sam and Sky walks out of the control room and she says thinking about her helmet, "Crap my helmets back in my room."

She goes to turn and walk the other away but Sam stops her and says, "No it's not, I grabbed it before we left. I put it in my room with mine."

The two continue to walk down the hallway until they get to the west wing where their rooms are. He opens the door and Sky stands in the doorway, looking around his room. There wasn't much, the walls were metal, the was a desk, a dresser, and a bed. His helmet was sitting next to hers on his dresser, he grabs them and hands her the helmet.

The two put on their helmets and when their suit materializes on themselves they head to prison unit. The door to Sandra's cell opens and they walk in. "Hi, Sky. I was wondering when you'd come and visit me."

Sky stays quiet, she wasn't going to give her mother the satisfaction. "Oh, what, no sarcastic comeback or a funny quip? Come on Sky what buttons do I have to push?"

Sky turns to Sam and says, "Let's just get this over with."

Sam and Sky put out their hands out and a blue light starts to fill the room. Sandra starts to get enraged by this and uses her weather powers to throw Sam against the wall. Sky continues to focus on the light coming off of her hand, it grows bigger and bigger. Sandra runs at her daughter and grabs her by the throat, applying pressure. The light disappears and Sky grabs her mother's arm trying to get her to let go.

Air became scarce as Sandra applies more pressure. Sky uses every ounce of concentration and energy she has and creates the biggest light blast she's ever created. It shattered the glass to Sandra prison cell and it makes Sam have to shield his eyes.

Once the light fades away the black figure is nowhere to be found and Sky's hanging limp, her mother still has ahold of her neck. Once Sky's mom realizes what she's doing she drops her, Sam gets up off the ground and slides over to Sky.

Sky's mom feels around for a pulse and when she doesn't find one she starts to do comprehensions. Sam was freaking out, "She's not breathing? What do we do?"

"Sam, when I tell you to I need you hit her with an energy blast." Sandra stops and blows into her mouth. She pulls back and she still doesn't have a pulse, she starts compressions again.

After a minute of compressions, she pulls away and says, "Now."

Sam does what Sandra says and hits her with an energy blast causing Sky to jolt up, taking in a breath whispering, "Dad..."

She looks from her mother to Sam and then pulls Sam into a hug. She lays her forehead on his shoulder and just sits there breathing in the precious fresh air. He kisses her head and just sits there with her thanking god she was breathing.

Shield agents come in and haul Sandra off to the medical bay, Sam and Sky stay sitting on the floor. "We should probably get you checked out."

The two get up off the floor and head to the medical bay to get Sky checked out. Once there Mrs. Cage examines her and says, "By tomorrow the swelling on your neck should be gone due to your healing factor. Don't talk, you don't want to strain your throat."

Mrs. Cage dismisses the two and Sky follows Sam to his room. She lays down and grabs his pillow and hugs it to her chest. Sam lays down next to her and she turns to look at him. He grabs her hands and kisses them making her smile.

Sky scoots closer to Sam and lays her head on his shoulder. A small yawn escapes their mouths as they looking up at the ceiling. The two climb underneath the cover and fall asleep in each other arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life on the Tri-Carrier**  
 **_**

Sky gets woken up to Sam wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on the sweet spot on her neck. "Good morning, beautiful."

She turns to face him and says, "Morning, handsome."

"I wish I could wake up to your face every morning." Sam kisses her soft lips and she kisses back. Their lips started to move in sync, Sky runs her fingers through his hair causing him to moan into the kisses.

She smiles as his hands trail down her body and kisses and nibbles at her neck. He moves to the sweet spot and starts to suck on it, causing Sky to let out a small moan. She moves her hands up to Sam's head and moves it so she could kiss his lips.

A knock on Sam's door causes the two to pull away. Sam looks at the door and then at Sky, trying to figure out what he should do. "Who is it?"

"It's Peter, Fury just wanted me to tell you that he wants to see Sky in his office."

"Okay, she'll be there in a minute." Sam replies sitting up, Sky following his suit.

Sam gets out of bed and looks through his dresser draws looking for a pair of sweatpants and one of his old T-shirts, once he finds them he hands them to Sky. He takes off his shirt and Sky stares at him just a couple seconds too long. "See something you like?"

She blushes and looks down at the clothes in her lap. She stands up and takes off her shirt, Sam turns around and sees the lightning pattern on her back. He walks over to her and traces the pattern, curious as to what caused it. The slightest touch causes her to jump some, not because she didn't want to be touched it was just because his hand was cold. "What caused this?"

"Well, when my mom went dark side the first time she attacked my dad trying to get to me, only it hit me instead of him. Ever since then I've had this." She replies putting on Sam's T-shirt.

"How come I've never seen it before now?" He asks confused, he'd seen her in dresses before and those marks were never there.

"You'd be surprised at what makeup can do, I'd always apply it or if I couldn't I'd have my mom do it." She says taking off her pants, grabbing the sweatpants off Sam's bed and slips them on.

She slips on his hoodie, then her shoes, then she ties her hair up into a loose bun. Sam watches as she walks out of his bedroom. Peter walks in and asks after he eyes Sam, "Did you guys do it last night?"

"No, we didn't. We probably would have this morning but you interrupted." Sam replies slipping on a clean T-shirt.

A small awkward blush forms on Peter's cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, man. Orders are orders."

Sky walks into Director Fury's office and says, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, after the events of last night we think that it would be best for you to stay here at Shield for a couple of weeks. Your mother has already packed your bag and brought it here." Fury says pointing the two bags and the book bag off in the corner. "She thinks it's best that you stay here. So I just wanted to let you know that."

"So go and enjoy your weekend." Sky walks over to the bags and picks them up. "We're letting you room with Sam."

She nods and heads down the hallway, slowly making it back to Sam's room. Peter soon left after their conversation, so when Sky comes walking in with two bags Sam doesn't really know what to think. "What-?"

"You get your wish, I'm staying here for a couple of weeks." She replies with a smile.

He gets up and grabs her bags, putting them in the corner. He then pulls her closer to him saying, "That's great."

She cups his face and says, "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I know, I do to. I should probably show you where everything is." Sam replies pulling away from her and grabbing her hand, pulling her out his room and down the hall.

Their first stop was the kitchen, it was just a normal kitchen that was packed full of food, snacks, water, and soda. After that was the bathrooms, there was one side for girls and the other was the boys. On one side there were toilets and the other was the showers. After the showers, they head back to his room and he shows her where everyone else's rooms were.

She flops onto the bed and says, "This is gonna take some getting used to but I think this could be okay."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine here." Sam says, sitting next to her.

She sits up and says, "What do you want to do?"

He pulls her up off the bed and says, "I can think of a few things."

He walks over to his desk and grabs his phone, he types something in and music starts to play. Walking back over to Sky he does little dance moves causing her to let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Well since all of our dances have gotten either ruined by venom or by Dr. Octopus I figured why not just throw a little dance party of our own." Sam answers grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

Once she stops spinning she lets out a laugh and the two start to dance to the fast-paced music, smiles on both of their faces. Peter, Ava, Luke, and Danny notice what they're doing and join in.

After a couple of hours they all soon got tired and quit dancing, the team left Sam's room and Sky sat on Sam's bed staring at her helmet, Rocket's words still echoing in her head. "Hey what did Rocket mean when he said Nova princess?"

"I guess before the Nova Corps had the helmets made there was a woman, she gave them the idea. She was really powerful but one day she disappeared. I don't really know much, the only reason Rocket told me because he had too much to drink one night." Sam replies turning to face her.

"Oh," Sam turns back around to face his homework. "Whatcha working on?"

"Homework, I have an English paper that's due on Monday."

"What's it over?" Sky asks getting up from Sam's bed walking over to his desk.

"It's over the book The Great Gatsby. I read it I'm just not good at writing essays." Sky then head over to her book bag and grabs her graded paper.

She heads over to Sam and places the paper in front of him and says, "If you want you can use mine as an example. That doesn't mean you copy it."

She kisses his cheek and then goes back to sitting on the bed looking at her Nova helmet. It was a mystery she wanted to understand and little did she know she wouldn't like the outcome.

Sam starts to write his paper and when he's finished he hands her his paper and takes her helmet. "Can you read this?"

"Sure. I've just been staring at my helmet, I think I've been waiting for it to start talking but that's a little too far-fetched and crazy." Sam chuckles at her answer and she begins to read the words written on the paper.

She smiles as she reads it, it was a good paper. She knew that Sam was capable of this but he just didn't give himself the credit, well that and he didn't apply himself. It really irritated her.

She gets up and hands him back his paper, "So what did you think?"

"It's great, I love it! You need to fix your heading though." Sam grabs his pencil and scribbles down the new heading. "You should really apply yourself more."

"Yeah, I know." Sam smiles and puts his paper away neatly in his desk.

Sky walks out of the room and heads into the kitchen and grabs a fudge round from the box in the cabinet. She smiles as she bites into the chocolatey goodness that makes up the fudge round. She grabs a soda from the fridge and then sits down at the table. She takes a sip and then starts to chug it.

Before heading back to Sam's room she looks back at the kitchen and then turns off the light. She grabs her pajamas out of her bag which is a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top, she heads into the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste; finding Ava upon walking in. "Hey, how are you liking it here?"

"Um, it's okay." She replies walking over to the sink getting her toothbrush wet, putting toothpaste on it she puts it in her mouth and starts to brush.

When she finishes she rinses her mouth and then says, "Well I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Ava."

"Night Sky, see you in the morning." Ava replies washing her face.

Sky heads out of the bathroom and then walks to Sam's room. She looks around to see Sam nowhere insight, she crawls underneath the covers and lays her head on the pillow. Sam's eyes land on Sky when he walks into the room, he takes off his shirt and throws it in the corner.

He walks over to his side of the bed and climbs in next to her, he scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her. Eyes closed she lets out a tired hum as he kisses her jawline. He snuggles into her and she mumbles a soft "w..a..r..m.." causing him to smile. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of the two theirs steady breathing.

 **A/N** **:**

 **I want a little feedback from you guys. How do you feel about smut? I don't know if you guys like it so for those of you who do I'm thinking about making a book for all the smutty chapters for all the books that I make. I'm not very good at writing smut so just to warn you it may sound horrible. Just bear with me.**

 **~ Thanks Arixa**


	11. Chapter 11

Task Master

Sky felt frustrated, she couldn't breathe under all the pressure. Mrs. Charleston kept putting her through all these different tests and they were confusing her. She was passing all of them with flying colors but they were still irritating her, she was throwing everything at her.

She stares at the board and watches as her brain starts to work through the problem. She rights down the answer and Mrs. Charleston says scaring her, "That's correct!"

"After school, I want to see you, I have something to discuss." She says when the bell rings not moments later.

Sky packs up her things and follows her classmates out of the math room. She heads to the bathroom and splashes water on her face to wake herself up and to try and wash off the frustration, it wasn't really working. She dries her face and when she looks back into the mirror she sees Task Master.

He grabs her by her hair and injects this blue liquid into her neck, giving her no time to react. When he removes the needle her eyes start to flicker from their normal green color to the vibrant neon blue. Task Master backs away from her and soon disappears. Completely forgetting what happened in the past 30 seconds she turns around and looks at herself in the mirror.

MJ comes walking into the bathroom, "Hey."

"Hey," Sky replies. "How have you been?"

"Okay, you?"

"Tired, Mrs. Charleston has me working pretty hard." Sky looks down at her watch and the says, "Well I better get to class."

Sky goes to take a step forward but when she does the floor disappears and MJ's voice got disoriented as she went down. Her eyes slammed shut and they didn't open for another 5 minutes.

But that was when things got dangerous.

Sky quickly shot up from the ground and it results in MJ asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sky replies, "I feel fine. Great, actually."

She walks out of the bathroom and starts to look for Sam, figuring he'd be in their next class she heads to her locker and then goes to her next class. When she enters the classroom she takes her seat next to Sam and sets her stuff down. "Hey, what took so long?"

She completely ignores his question and listens to the lecture. Her teacher drones on and she, as well as half of her class, starts to fall asleep until he says, "For your assignment I want you to draw a portrait. I don't care who it is, it can be realistic or not. You may work in pairs, begin."

Sam gets up and heads over to the canvasses and grabs one, walking back over to Sky he grabs her hand and pulls her over to his designated corner of the room. "Okay, I want you to sit like you would for the school pictures."

She nods and sits down on the stool. She looks back at Sam and places her hands in her lap, her eyes start to burn a bright blue. Sam looks at her in shock, "Sky, what are you doing?!? Stop it!"

Oblivious to what Sam's talking about she asks, "Stop what?"

"Your eyes! They're glowing!" He replies pulling out his phone and showing her the reflection.

"I'm not doing this I swear. Why would I?" She replies slightly freaked out. That feeling soon gets replaced by one of not caring. In that moment her whole personality changed as did her eye color. The blue changed to iridescent green and it shocked Sam.

She moved away from Sam and over to her book bag on the floor. She ignored Sam as if she didn't even know him, when she heads for the door the art teacher calls her name and she just ignores him like she did with Sam. Heading down the hallway she walks straight into detention and grabs a piece of chalk.

She starts to write down different equations, words in other languages, and symbols down. When Sam and the gang find her they see Sky standing at the board mumbling to herself and twitching.

Sam walks over to her with his hand stretched out but that was a wrong move. Sky views it as a threat and flips him before he hits the ground she hits a few major pressure points. The rest of them, but Danny, go to attack and the same thing happens to them. Danny holds up his hands and shows Sky that he means no harm, she leaves him be. She walks back over to the board and takes one final look before erasing it.

"Stay out of my way or I won't think twice about killing you." She spits out before turning on her heels and walking out of detention.

She enters the hallway and is confronted by Task Master, she walks over to him and kneels in front of him. He puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Come with me."

She gets off her knees and follows Task Master out of the building. He says, "I can't show you how to get to my lair so I'm sorry about this."

He pulls out a syringe and she fights against him, trying to get away. He injects her and in a matter of seconds, she goes limp in his arms. Sam, Peter, Ava, Danny, and Luke run out of the building to see Task Master disappear with Sky in his arms, the team doesn't know what to think. Peter doesn't even have to say it, his team takes off running and changes into their uniforms.

Once Task Master is in his layer he set's her down in a chair. "You were wrong, it actually worked on her. "

A man in chains gets up out of his chair and tries to walk over to Sky but the chains prevent him from doing so. "You promised me you wouldn't bring her into this. You lying bastard."

"You weren't giving me results, it's been less than 3 hours and she's given me more results than you've ever given me." Task Master replies patting her hair.

He whispers into her, "When you wake up I want you to build the machine."

Task Master leaves the room and the man tries to break his chains, desperately wanting to get to Sky. Sky's body straightens out and her eyes flicker open, burning a bright blue before going to a bright green. The man backs away in shock, he couldn't believe Task Master actually succeeded.

She gets out of the chair and looks at the tools and parts sitting on the table in front of her. The man goes to the end of his chain and says to her, "Please you can't build this machine! It will destroy us all."

She ignores him and picks up the parts on the table, getting to work. The man breaks the chain and tries to stop her but she makes her hand glow and threatens to hit him. "I'm going to carry out my masters' plans, I will not hesitate to kill you."

He backs away from her, knowing he wouldn't be able to take her on in his current state, and sits down on the cot in the room. She continues to work and when she's almost finished Task Master comes and watches her work.

A loud boom causes her to look up from her work and glance over at the door. She looks over at Task Master and he says, "Keep working don't stop until it's done."

She does as she's told and gets back to work. Task Master gets up and heads out of the room to find Spiderman and his team taking down his servants. Once Sam saw Task Master he went to attack him but Task Master threw him through the door behind him. Sky doesn't even move a muscle, she continues to put the last piece of the machine together.

Sam smiles as his plan worked. He pulls out the syringe that has the anti-serums and quickly runs over to Sky, he tries to inject her but she kicks him and pushes him back. The man notices that he's trying to help her and grabs ahold of Sky. Sam picks up the syringe and then gently puts it in her neck, pushing the button. She fights against the two holding her but her fighting soon stops when her body drops and her eyes slam shut.

Sam catches her and after the five minutes she doesn't wake up he says shaking her gently, "Come on baby, wake up. Show me those beautiful green eyes of yours."

Sky's eyes slowly open and both Sam's and Sky's eyes burn a bright blue before returning back to their original color. "Sam?" She looks around the room. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Long story short Task Master used a serum and it brainwashed you, kidnapped you, and got you to build that." Sam replies pointing to the device on the table.

Task Master and a few of his servants run into the room and start to attack them. Sam hands Sky her helmet and she quickly puts it on. After her suit materializes Task Master attacks her. Once he gets her off guard and on the ground he grabs the device off the table, he takes off running out of the room. Sky gets up as fast as her body will allow her to and then runs after them when Sam and the man beat Task Masters servants they run out the door after her.

When Sky catches up to Task Master he pushes a button on the device and then drops it on the ground. After a couple of seconds, the device starts to emit waves, the waves push Task Master and Sky back some. "Your too late, sweetheart."

She shoots an energy blast at Task Master and it knocks him to the ground. The device sends another wave as Sam, the man, Peter, Ava, Danny, and Luke come running on the platform. Sky runs over to her team and asks, "How do we stop this thing?"

"You can't it's gonna explode in a matter of minutes and take out half the planet." The mystery man replies.

Sky thinks back to the story Sam told about when J'son tried to go supernova and he took him into space. She was going to fix her mess and she was going to do it alone. "I have a plan. You guys take care of Task Master and I'll take care of the bomb."

Peter, Ava, Danny, and Luke run towards Task Master and Sam was about to say but Sky beats him to it, "I love you too."

She gives him a small kiss before flying into the air and diving straight down to the device, picking it up once she lands. She floats in the air before speeding up and up, until she reaches spaces. Seeing the time clock she throws it and it explodes right in front of her, pushing her back into the earth's atmosphere.

Pieces of her suit had been burned off, smoke covered her face, her body looked lifeless as fell back to earth.

Everyone watched in horror as she fell. Sam was off the ground in a matter of seconds and flew as fast as he could but he didn't reach her in time, her body smacked the cold water of the ocean. He dives into the water and swims down, grabs Sky and then pulls her to surface. Once to the surface, he flies back to the platform and lands, gently lifting up her head and placing his fingers on her neck.

Sam lifts his head up and everyone sees his glowing eyes, "There's a pulse but it's faint."

"Okay, Power-man you and Iron Fist you take care of Task Master. Nova, you get Star to the medical bay on the tri-carrier. White Tiger you take care of this man." Peter says giving his team orders.

"I'm not going anywhere, I want to talk to Nick Fury. Where ever Sky goes I go." The man says grabbing Peter's, Sam's, and Ava's attention.

"Okay change of plan, you're coming with us."

Sam gently picks up Sky and cradles her in his arms, he flies him and Sky to the tri-carrier. Once he gets her to the medical bay and her mother says, "Put her on the bed."

He does as he's instructed and lays her down gently, her mother hooks her up to the monitor and she says, "What the hell happened."

"Task Master, mind control, made her make a bomb, and it exploded in the atmosphere. Sky got hit with the blast." Sam replies answering her question.

"We need to get her uniform off and the only way to do that is by-." Sam cuts Sandra off by saying, "By taking off her helmet."

Sam lets go of her hand and grabs a hold of her helmet, easily removing it. He sets it down on the table next to her and when her suit fades away they see her burned clothes and the cuts and burns on her skin. Sandra knew her daughter would heal but the bigger question was when she'd wake up.

Sandra walks out into the hallway and when her eyes land on the man they fill with shock. Keeping calm she tells Sky's team, "Due to her healing factor all her wounds should be healed within a couple of hours but since she was so close to the blast theirs no telling when she'll wake up."

The rest of her team head into the room to see how Sam's holding up, leaving Sandra and the man in the hallway alone. "9 years. It's been 9 years."

"I know." The man says with a sad look in his eyes. "I tried so hard to get back to the both of you, Task Master captured me and used me."

Sandra says, "I figured something happened, why don't you go get cleaned up in the bathrooms. Agent Coulson will show you."

Agent Coulson approaches the two and says, "It's good to have you back Robert, follow me. After you get cleaned up Director Fury would like to speak with you."

The two walk away and Sandra heads back into the medical bay and checks up on her daughter. She was stable but still showed no signs of waking up.

* A Couple of Days Later *

Sky's wounds have all healed but she still hasn't woken up. Sam, her mother, and her father never once left the room. Well, Sam had to leave the room for when Fury made him go to school.

Sam sits by the bed, Sky's hand in his, wishing she'd wake up. He just wanted her to open her eyes and to know that she's okay.

Robert looks at his daughter laying in the hospital bed, he couldn't stand the sight of seeing her in it. It was just like before, but this time it was much worse. There was no telling when she'd wake up and that scared the hell out him and everyone else who knew Sky.

Other people would come and go like MJ, Harry, Peter, and the rest of the team. Nick would occasionally stop by and see how she's doing. MJ and Harry didn't really the full extent of what happened to Sky, they couldn't know about her superhero life.

* A Couple of Weeks Later *

Sandra and Robert started to give up hope, but Sam never did. He knew that Sky wouldn't want him so he made her a promise and he had every intention of keeping it.

Sky, on the other hand, wasn't looking too good, beads of sweat covered her forehead. It was almost like she was having a bad dream. Sandra said that she had no idea what was happening, this whole thing was unknown to her.

Sam and Peter were sitting on the other side of Sky, they both were explaining how their day at school went. They laughing and talking about how each other's versions were not true.

Sky's eyelids started to move grabbing both of the boys' attention. "Should we go get Mrs. Storm."

"I don't know, her eyes did that the other day. If something else happens, probably." Sam replies answering Peter's question.

Her eyes flash open and her body lurches forward, taking in a deep breath. Sam immediately felt something was wrong, something was different. She didn't even look around the room she just pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. "Peter, go get her mom."

Sam sits down on the bed in front her and says, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She stays quiet.

She couldn't say it. Because if she did then she'd have to face the fact that it actually happened and that it's real. And she didn't want to believe it.

Peter soon returned with Sandra and Robert. "Sam, I think it's best you wait outside with Peter."

Sam didn't want to go but Peter basically dragged him out of the room. Sandra sits on one side and Robert sits on the other. "Sweetie what's wrong."

Sky picks her head up and looks at her mother, tears streaming down her face, "They're gone, mom."

"What's gone? I don't understand." Her mother replies giving her a confused look. Her father knew exactly what she was talking about. He figured it was going to happen when she took most of the blast.

"My powers...They're gone..."


	12. Chapter 12

There will be a sequel. I don't know what it will be called or anything but there will be a sequel.

It will probably be up towards the end of this month. I don't know depends.

~ Arixa


End file.
